Green is the Warmest Color
by The Silver Souls
Summary: Modern AU. Clarke Griffin is a police officer for the Seattle Police Departement. She is chosen to be the supervising officer of the new rookie, Officer Lexa Woods. Then, they become roommates. Warning: blood, violence and swearing. Slowburn romance [Clexa]
1. The new rookie

**Hi everyone! This is my third fanfiction. I just wanted to let you guys know that English is not my first language. If there is something wrong that affects the storyline, please feel free to message me or tell me in a review. I want to make at least 10 chapters. I have been slightly inspired by Rookie Blue (TV show). These characters belongs the The 100, I do not own them. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Clarke Griffin knew that she couldn't follow her mother's path and choose doctor as a profession. She failed some classes and decided to become a police officer – it was much more interesting and it was also meaning a lot to her, since her dad passed away few years ago. Her mother didn't totally agree with her sudden and complete change in her lifestyle, but she mostly wanted Clarke to be happy with her career. She really was. She had been a police officer since three years and she never regretted her choice. She was saving lives in a different way than a doctor, but she was loving it. And she also looked totally badass in her uniform.

She was working for the 16th division of the Seattle Police Department, along with her best friends and roommates, Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes. Those three woman were inseparable since high school, it wasn't surprising at all to see them choosing the same career. Her friends were already in the academy when Clarke joined them. It sure made them closer to work and live together and everyone was happy.

"Hey Griffin, have you heard about the new rookie?" Said Raven, joining her friends for their Sunday morning routine: pancakes, bacon and hash browns. "Oh god, food. I'm so hungry!" She added, sitting down at the table and looking at the breakfast.

"Jordan and Green said she is really hot." Octavia specified, smiling at Clarke before taking a long sip of her coffee.

"No, I haven't. Is she a transfer?" Clarke asked, cutting a piece of pancake to fill her mouth with.

"I think so." Said the other two girls at the same time. The blonde laughed a bit as they glanced at each other, because she always knew they were connected at some point.

"I heard she's from Portland." Raven said, while filling her plate with pancakes and bacon. The house was smelling good and everyone was in a happy mood. "I already talk to the boys about pranking her."

"Seems like a good idea! How about we scare her so she hates us and regret being transferred here?" The irony in Clarke's voice was really palpable.

"Hey you, you know it's a rite of passage for every rookie, it's sacred!" Octavia complained, looking at her phone, apparently texting someone back. Probably her boyfriend, Lincoln, because of the way she was smiling at the electronic device into her hands.

"Yes, I know, I've been there and I almost shat myself – thanks to you, Reyes." Clarke glanced at her and she frowned, faking being mad.

"Oh, you think what I did to you was scary? They locked me up in my own patrol car!" She replied to the blonde after taking a bite of a piece of bacon. "They left me there for about an hour before lieutenant Kane heard me asking for help."

"I had to disable a device supposed to _explode_. We were patrolling, I would have never guessed it was a prank! I never expected _fucking glitters_ to come out that thing." She glanced at her friend with a look full of reproaches. "_Glitters_, Reyes. When I thought this thing was about to blow into my face."

"Your face was priceless, though." Added Octavia, leaving the table to get to the bathroom.

"And I hate you both for it."

"Awww, I love you too, Griffin." Raven said, pouring orange juice into a glass. "So, any idea what to do with her?"

"Oh, don't count me in." She saw the look on her best friend's face, making puppy eyes so she join her to make the prank. "I mean, _seriously_, Raven."

"You're such a nerd sometimes, Clarke."

* * *

The three best friends were in the prep room, along with other officers. Clarke searched for the new face, because she knew their new rookie was supposed to work on today's night shift. The reunion started and Clarke sat between Raven and Octavia. Lieutenant Kane talked about being careful that night – Saturday nights were always busier and exhausting – and advised them to keep an eye open, because there was a new series of crimes in a certain sector of the town. It was a rough neighborhood, a ghetto, known for the high crime rate.

Lieutenant Kane finally announced the new arrival and pointed at the back of the room. The girl stood up and walked towards him, everyone's eyes on her. She turned her body to look at everyone.

"This is officer Lexa Woods, our new rookie." Basically everyone welcome her of a warm 'hi' and smiled at her. The woman was stunning and Clarke felt her two best friend staring at her for a moment. She knew what they were thinking – she was really hot, indeed. Jordan and Green were right about that.

"Since all supervising officers have already a rookie assigned," Kane started, clearing his voice. "And because some of them are either in need of medical care or on vacation, I will assign her to a temporary supervising officer."

Lieutenant Kane looked at the officers with a little smile. His eyes stopped on Clarke, who was absolutely not listening to him, trying to think about anything else than her best friend's look. "officer Griffin." She heard her name and looked at him, trying not to blush or anything.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" She asked softly, getting her attention back to him.

"You will be Woods' temporary supervising officer." He said, still looking at her. She nodded and made a little smile. She was happy to work with the rookie, but also scared because she has never been someone's supervisor. She knew it wasn't that hard, all she had to do was do the exact same thing Anya did with her. Piece of cake. "If you have any questions, feel free to come to me or another S.O."

"Thank you, sir." She added, feeling honored to be given such a responsibility. Her rookie walked back to her place and the reunion continued.

When it ended, she saw Octavia and Raven looking back at her. Clarke knew what was thinking Raven. "Griffin, you have to do that prank with me. You're her supervising officer, it is your duty to help me."

"I will not screw this opportunity, Reyes."

"That's what she said." Octavia looked at her and winked.

"Ooooh, you're blushing Clarke, that's so cute!" Raven added, giving a light tap in the blonde's back. Those two were impossible when they were getting at it.

"Come on guys, seriously?" Clarke replied, sighing.

Everybody working in the 16th division knew Clarke was gay – everyone. She tried to keep it a secret, but they were like a big family and her best friends couldn't keep their mouth shut. She was mad at them for weeks, but she eventually came to reason that it could be better this way. Jasper Jordan stopped hitting on her and they became good friends, along with Monty Green.

* * *

Clarke sat on the driver's seat while her rookie sat at her side. She looked a bit nervous and this didn't help the blonde at all – even if she was happy to be a S.O., training someone to be a good police officer was not like teaching someone to dance or learn maths. It was a life or death matter.

"Ok, so… before we start, I think I should give you the speech." Clarke started, looking at her. She smiled to try to reduce the nervousness. "I am Clarke Griffin. I will be your training officer until further notice. You don't touch anything in the car until I allow you to. You do as I say and not as I do. You always have to ask me first."

She looked at her and start the car. "You may think I might be a bit of hard ass, but when things get messy out there, it will be my job to keep you safe and help you through anything. Am I clear?" She asked the new rookie. Her prep talk was way more confident than she expected and she was proud of it. Anya would have been proud.

"Yes, officer Griffin." She replied, looking around at every devices in the car. Clarke could sense she just got out of the police academy, because she was just like her three years ago.

"I just want you to know you can always rely on me." She added. She turned her head and nodded at Clarke.


	2. The first day

It was Clarke and Lexa's first patrol together. Half an hour after leaving Seattle's police department, the two woman decided to get a quick lunch. Officer Woods was quite a calm person who rather listen than talk. It was good to work with someone else than Raven or Octavia, they knew everything about each other and it was sometime exhausting to work with them. She liked Lexa's attitude so far, and she couldn't wait to see how she'll react when she'll be right in the heat of the moment – still, she was scared. Some rookies were known to freeze and or want to back off, yet no police officer could do that. They swore to serve and protect. Anyway, the first days were always the worse and Clarke wanted to know how the new rookie could manage with the pressure of the job.

"We have a car accident on the Principal Ave. near Thompson's road. Two vehicles, possible children involved. Is there any unit available to attend?" The voice on the radio asked.

Clarke might have seen a spark of excitement in her rookie's eyes. Her first call, she will maybe remember it forever. Clarke remembers her like it was yesterday: a bank robbery, the robber was a homeless who managed to get his hands on a gun somehow. She was really scared, yet Anya guided her through everything.

The blonde officer took the radio. "16-20, we are at one block away. We are heading there right now. 10-4." She putted the radio back at its place and gave a look to Lexa. "Yes, you can put the sirens."

She felt her rookie really wanted to do it, so she agreed to let her do it. When the sounds of the sirens started, Clarke accelerated cautiously, waiting for the cars in front of the patrol car to move out of her way. "And here we go. Remember, you do as I say. Don't freak out and don't screw up, everything will be fine."

They arrived at the accident scene and as soon as Clarke got out of the car, she knew it was bad. She looked at her rookie and said: "You need to secure the perimeter. Things are in the trunk." She threw her the car keys and ran towards the cars. She heard screaming and immediately knew there was kids in one of the cars. She saw an unconscious woman at the front seat and two kids in the back seat.

"16-20, we arrived at the car accident scene. We request an ambulance, one unconscious woman and two kids." She said at her portable radio.

"16-20, the ambulance is on its way." Answered the voice in the radio. Good.

She opened tried to open the back door, but couldn't. There was shattered glass all over the ground and Clarke was cautious not cutting herself with the broken windows. As soon as the kids saw her, they asked for help. The two boys were not that much old – around 8 and 11 years old.

"Hi, I am Officer Clarke Griffin. Are you hurt? Do you have a headache?" She asked softly, trying not to scare them more than they were. The second kid, the younger, was obviously in shock and needed to get out of there. They said they were fine, except their chest were hurting because of the seatbelts. "Good thing you had these on, guys."

She walked around the car and opened the other door. The ambulance arrived two minutes later and the boys were out of the vehicle. The mother started to regain consciousness and the paramedics took good care of her.

On the other hand, Lexa was caught with an old man than banged his head to something, perhaps the windshield or the airbag. He wore glasses and they broke with the impact, causing several cuts to his face. He was bleeding a lot, but she talked to him, reassuring him that the paramedics had arrived and everything was going to be fine. Clarke arrived to see how Lexa was doing and she saw the man. She tried to open all the doors with no success. "Sir, we will wait until the firefighters arrived to get you out of the car. We need the jaws of life." Clarke told him. "You're going to be fine."

Lexa has made a good perimeter and Clarke felt proud. That was a good start for that rookie. She took a deep breath before using her radio again. "16-20, the paramedics are taking them four to the hospital: a mother with her two kids and an older man. We are clearing the scene." She waited a second and heard: "We got this from now, thank you. 10-4."

* * *

With a sigh of relief, they both got back to her car and Clarke looked at her rookie. "And now, here's the fun part." She said and a smile grew on her lips. "Paperwork." Lexa chuckled and took the notepad to write down what Clarke told her to, explaining in the process. She drove to another area and then pulled on the side.

"You did good out there, Woods." The girl nodded and looked outside.

"So did you." She answered. Clarke was expecting maybe a 'thank you' from her, but not that. It kind of surprised her, but in a good way.

"I would like to ask you something personal, is that good with you?" Asked the blonde.

"Depends on the question." She replied, still looking outside.

"Why getting transferred here? I heard you were from Portland, they have a good police department there." She demanded.

"I needed change and saw an opportunity here. And family, too."

Clarke nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. She deserved to eat her meal, not that they answered the last call with the car accident. Her stomach was aching from skipping the last meal time. "You should eat." She took another well-deserved bite. Lexa took her own sandwich and started eating with her.

"And here we are, the 'always-eating-police-officer' stereotype." Clarke joked when she finished her sandwich. Lexa looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah, at least we're not eating donuts."

* * *

Clarke was in the locker room, trading her uniform for something more casual. She couldn't help looking discreetly at her rookie, wearing a sport bra and her uniform's trousers. She was fucking gorgeous and really in shape, more than usual woman officers. She herself wasn't looking that way – she loves eating too much for that.

She felt her cellphone vibrating in her jeans and Clarke opened it on a text message from Octavia. 'Come at the Grounders. Bring the new girl.' She smiled at her cellphone and replied a brief 'I'll try to' and walked to Lexa, her bag on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" She asked the brunette.

"Hmm… unpacking, probably."

"There's this cop bar we normally go on Saturdays," She looked at her eyes and got caught into them. They were green, really beautiful it almost made Clarke drool. "Maybe you should join us."

Lexa looked at her and thought about it for a second. "Hmmm… yeah, I'm in. Sounds better than me falling over boxes."

The blonde chuckled with her and she proposed to offer a ride. She accepted and 15 minutes later, they were leaving for the bar to meet Clarke's best friends.


	3. The new roommate

Lexa was at the bar to grab a beer and Clarke already knew what was coming for her. Octavia leaned over the table to get closer to her friend and she smiled. "I could totally see you two together." She tells her. It didn't took long before Raven teamed up with her.

"Yeah Griffin, she's really hot and by that, I mean really really hot."

Clarke rolled her eyes at her. "Not even happening. She's my rookie, that's it."

"That's what they always say and I ended up screwing Lincoln." Octavia added, trying to convince Clarke.

"And I with Bellamy." She looked at Octavia, who immediately give her a smack behind her head. Bellamy Blake was Octavia's big brother. He was Raven's S.O., before getting transferred to another division, drugs and gang. He was currently undercover and no one could make contact with him until Lieutenant Kane said so. Octavia was really missing her brother.

"Seriously?! I asked you not to bring this up ever again!" She replied with a grimace.

"You guys are impossible." Clarke said while Lexa came back at the table. She smiled at her and the brunette shyly smiled back. She sat down and took a sip of her beer.

"So, Woods." Clarke glanced at Raven. "Any fiancé? Boyfriend? Cat?"

Lexa shook her head and answered: "Not that I know of." She had an interesting sense of humor and it was certainly amusing Clarke. This girl was interesting and a part of her wanted to get to know her. She brushed this idea: this was not good for a supervising officer and her rookie.

"So, you guys are close?" Lexa continued, getting an eye on each of them.

"Yes," Clarke answered. "We've known each other since high school. About thirteen years I've been enduring those two, I can't imagine that." They were fifteen when they met and now Clarke just turned 28 years old. Time has been flying since she got out of the academy. She has been so focused on her job all that time.

"Hey nerd, you love us enough to live with us." Octavia replied to her. She took a sip of her drink and added: "Plus, we have Saturday pancake, Thursday movies and Monday ice cream. You can't break our magnificent routine."

Raven looked at Lexa, leaning so she could say: "Blake's pancakes are amazing. I'd sell my soul for them." She smiled and looked at Octavia, who returned her smile.

"Well, I'm the only one that can properly cook things – and no Clarke, Kraft Dinner is not a meal." Octavia said, chuckling.

"I wanted to be a Chef, when I was younger," Lexa started. "I took a few lessons."

"And what happened after that?" Simply asked a curious Clarke.

"I realized I wanted to do something different with my life – saving people. My father was in the U.S Navy, he inspired me to become a cop."

"That could be nice though to have someone else to prepare our meals, sometimes." Groaned Octavia. Clarke and Raven were always helping with the dishes, but constantly having to make food for three was exhausting, especially when her friends were always looking for something to eat.

"Hey, have you found some place to live, yet?" Raven asked, still smiling. "We're looking for a new roommate, but I think Clarke is scaring them."

"No I am not!?" She responded, glancing at her two best friends.

"Yeah you are, you're such a nerd. You can't even leave the house if something is left on the counter or if the floor is a bit dirty!"

"What's wrong if I want to clean the place? You guys never help me."

"So… You're looking for another roommate?" Lexa shyly asked, playing with the base of her beer bottle. Clarke could see she was interested by the proposition. "I'm living with my uncle Gustus for now, but I didn't wanted to stay long. He's busy with his kids and stuff."

"You could come and check out the house if you want to." Raven told her. "We can finish this and leave."

"What, you mean now?" She said.

"Yeah, why not?" Octavia said.

Clarke wasn't sure how she was feeling about all that, but she sure wanted to know Lexa's answer. Even though they just met, she knew the woman could easily integrate their home. And Clarke knew she'd get along with Raven and Octavia. Somehow, she wanted that to work.

"Last time we had another roommate, it was Clarke's girlfriend and they broke up not long after that." Raven said, looking towards her with a smirk.

She was going to kill her in her sleep. Her eyes opened bigger and she stared at her best friend for two seconds, with a killer look. She would get her revenge on her, sooner or later. She glanced at Lexa, blushing.

"Yeah… how about we stop talking about my miserable love life and show her our house?"

* * *

The car ride was silent, even though Clarke wanted to ask so many things to her new rookie. They arrived at the house, it was not really that far from the Grounder, maybe two blocks away. On the road, Lexa said they were close to her uncle's apartment, but that was pretty much it. They arrived before Raven and Octavia, so Clarke decided to get her inside so she can look at the things.

"This would be your room." She said, opening the door. Lexa walked in first, looking around. The room was big enough and there was already a bed in it. "It comes with the bed and we also have some furniture's in our shed." The window was giving a nice view to the small forest behind the house.

"This is a really nice house." Lexa says, looking at her in her eyes. "You're sure you're ok with that? Me possibly moving in?"

"I'm good with that, I think. You seem like a nice person."

"Thanks." She looked at her with a genuine smile and Clarke felt her heart pounding hard into her chest. The way Lexa was looking at her with her big green eyes, nobody ever looked at her like that.

Clarke heard someone opening the front door and she knew the girls were back home. By the end of the night, after talking about rent and lifestyle, Lexa agreed to be their roommate for half a year – then she would decide if she wanted to stay longer with them. They talked about helping her moving the next day and Clarke felt suddenly really excited about it, somehow.


	4. This is 16-20, we got this

Only one week passed since Lexa moved into Clarke's house and she haven't unpacked yet. She couldn't complain, her and her supervising officer had a really rough week and she had been too busy and exhausted to remove her things from boxes.

It was the 'Saturday pancake day', according to what Raven told her. She invited her to join and Lexa agreed to help with the cooking. Everyone was happy, especially Octavia because she knew Lexa could cook without setting anything in fire. They have bonded over their common cooking skills, sort of.

Clarke was the last one to join the other women at the table, after a quick sower. Her hair was still wet and she was wearing a white dressing gown. She listened at the conversation between Octavia and Raven, but seemed to not be interested in, so she looked at Lexa with a smile. The new roommate was feasting over the incredible pancakes she made with Octavia.

"Good morning. So, it's been a week now, how are you feeling living with us?" She asked while getting herself a cup of coffee.

"Better than waking up at five because kids are jumping into your bed," She replied, smiling back at her. "Living with here is better, and watching you three always fighting about everything feels like a TV show."

"Well, I like having you around here," Clarke took a small sip of coffee. "Since they always team up, it's always two against one. Now things can finally be equals."

Lexa chuckled to hear what she said. "Hmmm… We'll see about that." She replied.

"Hey guys, are you working tonight?" Asked Octavia, leaning with a fork to pick a piece of pancake in Clarke's plat. The blonde looked at her with an annoyed face.

"Really, Blake? You really have to pick my food?" She gave her a gentle tap on her arm, trying to be serious but Octavia laughed and Clarke found herself laughing with her. Lexa was right: they looked like characters from a god damn TV show. "Yes, I think we're on desk duties tonight."

"That sounds fun," Raven added, sitting at the table amongst them. "You like working with Griffin?" She asked Lexa.

"She's a bit of a hard ass, but I think I'll survive." She looked at Clarke and then to Raven. "She haven't strangled me so far."

"You should have seen Lincoln when he was my supervising officer," Octavia said, taking another piece of pancake from Clarke's plate. "He almost never talked to me when we were patrolling, except when I had made a mistake."

"And then you ended up drunk enough at the Grounder told him you thought he was hot as fuck." Raven added, moving her shoulders.

"You were the one making me drink… and you played the drunk girl, telling him you couldn't take your car so he can drive me home."

"And you've been in love since then, sweetheart. I love being Cupid." The other brunette replied.

"How about your supervising officer, Clarke?" Lexa asked.

The blonde looked at her rookie and her smile slowly faded. "They all have to be rough on rookies, you know. She was a really great supervisor and we were a great team." She finished her meal, cleaned the plate and put it into the dishwasher. She excused herself and went to her room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lexa interrogated her two other roommates.

"Eh, no, not really. It's not like you knew…" Started Octavia.

"Anya was Clarke's S.O. and they have always worked together until they encountered with a child abductor." Raven said, looking at Lexa. "We all thought the man was unarmed, but he had a gun in his apartment. He shot Anya and she died on the spot. Clarke was shot in the shoulder, but she was able to take care of him before he ran away."

Lexa felt really sorry hearing that. She would have not talked about it if she knew about Anya's death. "When did this happened?"

"About a year ago." They answered at the same time.

"Clarke had a rough time mourning her… They were really close. Like, 'us' close." Octavia added, pointing a finger between her and Raven. "It took months before she could get back on the job. Kane wouldn't let her until he was sure she was feeling better."

"I think I can understand that. Thanks for letting me know, guys. I don't want to make her sad or hate me." The rookie explained to them.

* * *

"I'm sorry for earlier." Lexa apologized to Clarke, putting her seatbelts on. As usual, Clarke was driving the patrol car.

"Don't worry about it, Woods." The blonde added, starting the car. She saw the rookie nodding and they drove until reaching the sector they were supposed to patrol. Since another officer got tackled by an angry drug dealer, they switched desk duties to be on the streets. Clarke was drinking a soda while Lexa was looking at her phone, when they got a call.

"16-20, we got a call from an old lady, saying she heard a man yelling and throwing stuff at his window, he is scaring everyone around. Do you mind checking up on this?" Clarke looked at her rookie.

She took her radio and answered. "This is 16-20, we got this." The girl on the radio gave her the location and they turned around, heading to the scene.

They didn't put the lights nor the sirens, because that could alert the man and give him the time to escape. Clarke wouldn't want that and neither does Lexa. They got out of the patrol car and entered the apartment block. She they ran into the stairs and got up to the apartment. They could still hear the man angrily yelling.

"Seattle Police Department, open the door." Clarke said, banging on the door. The yelling stopped and they heard footsteps towards them. Lexa was ready to anything that could happen. A young man, around 25 years of age, slightly opened the door and looked at them. He looked surprised to see two women. The officers could only see his face, because he was hiding behind the door.

"Yes?" He said.

"I am Officer Griffin and this is Officer Woods. May we please come inside?" Clarke asked politely.

The man had a hard time to swallow and he stuttered. "This is… is… not a really good time, I'm – hmmm… sorry."

"Sir, we had someone calling us for disturbance." Lexa added, grabbing her belt and looking at him with a serious look. "If you can…"

The man closed his door and Clarke looked at Lexa, taking her gun off the holster. The new rookie step back, took a swing and pushed the door with her boot. After two attempts, the door shattered and they both got inside, Lexa following her supervising officer.

The place was a real mess. There was broken glass on the ground, the couch had been vandalised by something sharp, perhaps a knife. Clarke intimated her to look into the rooms at her right, while she was obviously taking care of the left side. Lexa nodded and she got into the first room, looking under the bed, trying not to make a sound. The apartment was small, but there was many places to hide – they had to be careful.

Lexa heard a scream and exited the room she was in, finding the man on the top of the blonde. She was struggling to remove the knife in his hand, careful not getting stabbed. Lexa pointed her gun at him. "Hands in the air!" The guy immediately obeyed the rookie's order, dropping the knife on the floor.

Clarke took the control of the situation, smacking the man on the ground without trying to be careful. You don't mess with a police officer's life. As soon as he had the handcuffs on, Lexa went searching for anything else in the rooms she didn't had the time to look into. She found a woman's body in a pool of blood. There was no way the woman could still be alive with all this blood around her. "Clarke, we need an ambulance!"

She was right behind her, looking at the scene with a grimace. It was going to be a long day for both of them. Looking at the suspect, she took the radio and said: "This is 16-20, we need medicals right away. There is an unconscious woman on the ground, she lost a lot of blood. We have a possible suspect in custody. We'll bring him at the SPD for interrogation as soon as we can leave the scene, do you copy?"

"Copy that 16-20, the paramedics will be there in 5 minutes more or less. 10-4." The voice in the radio said.

She looked at Lexa. "Officer Woods, search him, please." The brunette nodded and did what she asked. Clarke took medical gloves out of her pockets and crouched over the body to have a better look of the body. She tried to find a pulse in the wrist of the woman, but there was none, of course. Trying not to alter the evidences, she just observed what she could. There was not much, since she was laying on her stomach. She took a few notes into her notebook.

Since there was a purse in the room, Clarke searched into it to find the body's identity. It was a girl a bit younger than the man they putted handcuffs on. The paramedics arrived and she looked at them.

"Her striker slashed her carotid. We will need the forensic scientist to look at her body." The paramedics nodded and they took care of the body. They left the crime scene five minutes later.


	5. I can deal with the pain

Lexa was looking at Clarke and waving her hands in every possible directions. "You need to go for a check-up." She was saying, looking at the back of Clarke's head. She had her head smacked into the wall and on the floor and she was bleeding a little bit. The pain was not really hard to endure – not if you have gotten shot once.

"I'm fine, just hand me an ibuprofen." She said. They were inside the Seattle Police Department and they just let the possible suspect in the hand of detective Lincoln – Octavia's boyfriend. "I can deal with the pain."

"I figured out you can, but you still should let a medic look at you." She replied, looking at her. Lexa didn't wanted to be supervised by an injured officer, just in case something happens. You never know what can happen. "Griffin, please." She asked, looking her in the eyes.

Clarke felt her green eyes on her and couldn't help blushing a bit. "Ok, then. I'll advise Lieutenant Kane that you're bringing me at the hospital."

* * *

"Clarke Griffin." Abby said. "It's the fourth time this month."

The blonde looked at her mom, looking at the back of her head, then at her eyes. She knew she cared, but this sounded like a reproach more than anything. She warned her, before the police academy, that the job was hard and she might get injured very badly. They never agreed on the same things, Clarke's mother wanted her to become a doctor too and was very disappointed to hear she wanted to be a cop, just like her father. She reminded her that her dad died in duty, but this never affected Clarke's decision to pursue what she really wanted.

"Yes, I know. I can't really prevent when someone's going to jump in my back to smack my head around the hallways." She replied with a small smirk. Lexa was sitting in the same room, in a chair, just to make sure Clarke was really doing the check-up.

"So, is it bad?" Clarke asked at Abby.

"Not really, but I recommend you to take the night off and rest."

"But it's only midnight – I've been working only since eight." The blonde replied with a frown.

"Officer Woods, please tell Lieutenant Kane that Abby Griffin sends your supervising officer home for the night." She looked at Lexa with a serious look and the brunette got surprised.

The moment they walked out of the doctor's office, Lexa looked at Clarke with incredulous eyes. She made the connection between one and one. "Abby Griffin, as in your last name?"

"Yup. That was why I didn't wanted to have this check-up: I could totally work until the morning and be fine." Clarke answered.

Lexa chuckled and was about to enter the passenger's seat of the patrol car, but Clarke proposed: "You want to drive?" She nodded right away and she got into the driver's seat. It was just getting the car to the police station, but she felt Lexa was proud of driving her. Like she earned it.

"Hey, Lexa." Clarke wasn't used to use her first name, it felt a bit weird. She got Lexa's attention and she continued: "Thanks for having my back out there."

"Pleasure was all mine," She told her. "And we have the night off as soon as we got paperwork done." Clarke could see the smile on her lips.

When everything was done, they got home and listened a movie together. It didn't take too long before the blonde started sleeping on the couch, looking peaceful. At the end of their night shift, Raven an Octavia walked in the living room to find the two roommates sleeping on the couches.


	6. What's on your mind, sunshine?

Lexa had been living at Clarke's place for over a month and a half now. The new rookie got used to their routine, even got a little a part of it, nor she wasn't totally invested in it. She was still the mysterious new roommate – she and the blonde obviously bonded over their common lifestyle, but sharing about their private life wasn't really their thing. After all that time, knowing not much about Lexa was making her slightly curious. She knew she had an uncle and some cousins and she was from Portland. The reason she decided to move to Seattle was mostly because she saw this incredible opportunity to work in Seattle, but that was it.

Raven and Octavia apparently worked their ass to make the best prank ever to their new roommate and rookie, but the prank never happened because they got a call and Lexa suspected it. Raven finally let go of the idea, but Clarke was still worried: it wasn't her style to forget about pranking someone.

They were at the Seattle Police Department when Lieutenant Kane came to Clarke. He wasn't looking like we was going to rip her head off her body, nor didn't looked happy to have a little chat with her. Clarke was in her dark blue uniform and she was heading to the reunion room, because the meeting was in less than five minutes.

"Good morning, Griffin." He greeted her. "May I speak with you?"

"Hi, sure." She followed him into her office. He sat down behind his desk and proposed to his officer so join him, so she sat too.

"Thanks for giving me a minute," He said with a smile. "Indra is getting back to work today, and I think you can guess what it means."

"I will no longer be in charge of Officer Woods?" She replied, feeling a bit sad. She loved to work with Lexa and she felt like she could trust her with her life. Everytime they got into a bad situation, she always had Clarke's back.

"Exactly. You know this situation was temporary," He added, nodding. "You did a good job training her out there. When we will have another rookie, I might consider you to be a supervisor officer again."

"Thanks Lieutenant Kane." She thanked him.

"I also hear from your friends Reyes and Blake that Woods have been living with you since she's in town."

"Yes, it is right, sir." She replied to him, not really knowing where their conversation was going.

"I want to thank you for helping her integrate here." He looked behind Clarke, the windows were giving him a good view of his officers moving around from desks to desks. "She told me she likes working with you."

"She's a good rookie, paying attention to every details. I sure think Indra will like her."

"Good, then." He finally looked at her and said: "I assume you already know that if something happens in your personal life – whether it is a disagreement or anything else with her – I would like this to not interfere with your attitudes on the job."

"I understand. None of that will happen, Lieutenant." Clarke nodded and finally got to leave Kane's office. He was a really good boss and a caring person, but he clearly offended Clarke when he warned her about living with Lexa.

* * *

The four roommates were in the changing room after their morning shifts, the same day Lieutenant Kane talked to Clarke about the rookie. Lexa had Indra on her back all day, but the blonde knew she only was pressuring her to do her best. The black woman was always harsh on her rookies, but they always turned out to be great cops – or detectives. She was Lincoln's supervising officer a long time ago.

"… and there was this hit and run. Clarke, _are you even listening_?" Octavia said, waving her hands in her best friend's face.

"Oh eh, hit and run hmmm," She thought hard, trying to remember what her friend was talking about. "Dead prostitute?"

"That was me." Raven said, removing the top of her uniform to get into a black t-shirt.

"Sorry." Clarke mumbled, trying not to look into Lexa's direction. She knew she was also changing for casual clothes and if she had a moment of weakness, Raven and Octavia would notice for sure. She didn't wanted to have them on her back.

"What's on your mind, _sunshine_?" Raven said, crossing her arms on her chest. Octavia looked at them, releasing her hair from her ponytail.

"Kane came to talk this morning," She started. "He told me that, when there will be new rookies, he will consider having me as an official S.O."

Lexa obviously heard that, because she joined the conversation. "I guess you did a good job training me, then." Clarke smiled at her, trying to fix her face and nothing else. Lexa was wearing only a sports bra and jeans. She was goddamn beautiful.

"That's great, Griffin!" Exclaimed Octavia.

"And he thanked me to integrate you," She pointed Lexa. "To our team and getting you a roof."

"That's nice of him." Raven said. "But it also doesn't explain what is bothering you about it..."

"He kinda insinuated stuff." Clarke frowned. "Like that if anything happens outside the job, we must not show it while we're working."

"Oh." Octavia started laughing.

"Yeah, anyway, it's not like you are a horny bunny or anything." Raven replied. "You haven't brought anyone home since months."

Lexa smiled when Raven said that. "This man has a weird way to say things." She said, looking at Clarke with her beautiful green eyes. The blonde almost forgot her words.

"This was totally embarrassing." She told her roommates. "It's not because I'm the only girl-loving girl in SPD he can tell me things like that! He never told Octavia and Lincoln to keep things low – yet you've been caught making out like twice." Clarke was a bit frustrated.

Lexa put a shirt on and made a knot with her hair. Clarke looked at her two other friends and said: "Wanna go for a drink?" She asked them and she saw Raven looking at her phone.

"But it's only two o'clock?" Answered Raven.

"Yeah, I kinda want to get this out of my system."

"Well, I can't. I promised Lincoln we will spend the day together – it's been a while since he hadn't had a day off and we wanted to…"

"Sexy times at his house, we know, Blake." Interrupted Raven with a smile. "Finn is coming back from his military camp today, sorry Clarke."

"Oh, I should have remembered. I guess I'll just go home and watch a movie, then."

"Well, I'm down for the drink, And something to eat, I'm starving."

Clarke looked at her new roommate, who just said that, and her heart was suddenly filled with pure joy. She assumed she'd go visit her uncle, since he was having trouble finding a babysitter for her cousins.

"Good, then let's go." She smiled at Lexa and grabbed her bag.

* * *

She thanked Lexa for joining her for the drink and she smiled at her, saying it was nothing. They were at a small restaurant close to the police station and they were feasting on burgers, fries and drinking daiquiris. They talked about work for most of their meal, until Lexa asked her about something more private, surprising Clarke.

"Since how long have you been out?"

"Uh… I don't know, it's been a while, actually." She dipped one of her fries into tomato sauce. "I tried to date guys, but it felt weird."

"So you just started dating girls?" She asked, curious. Clarke was feeling shy, but tried to hide it from her roommate.

"Eh, not really. I was old enough, Raven and Octavia brought me to parties and then… alcohol happened." She admitted. "I pretended to be the 'temporary bi-curious drunk girl'."

Lexa laughed. "And I guess Reyes and Blake found you making out with a pretty girl?"

Clarke couldn't help it and she blushed. "Well, uhh…" She looked at her fries and started thinking about the good old past. "If you consider Raven a pretty girl, then yes."

"Oh my God." The brunette exclaimed herself, dropping her jaws. She couldn't believe Clarke once made out with Raven. They haven't slept together, their hands never went under clothes, but the blonde could remember that things were getting way too far for Raven to keep going.

"Please, don't tell her you know that." She begged. "_She'll kill me_."

"I really can't imagine you being a party animal, Griffin." She added, taking a good sip of her beverage. Clarke ate some fries and shook her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." She added, then took a bite of her hamburger.

"How about you?" Clarke couldn't hold her curiosity back, she had to ask her about her interests.

"I've never had any serious relationships." She answered, leaving Clarke to think more about her sexuality. She thought she was insinuating something behind her vague answer. "My father was in the U.S. Navy, like I told you before. Everywhere he went, I had no choice but to follow."

"How about your mother? Couldn't you settle down with her?"

"No, she died when I was six." She answered.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"That's okay. So since she died when I was young and he never had another woman in his life, I had to change school every 9 to 10 months." She took a small breath. "I think I started dating when he retired and decided to live closer to his family in Portland."

Clarke knew she wasn't much younger than her, perhaps a year or so. "What did you do before the police academy?"

"Small jobs, nothing really interesting." She said.

The blonde was happy to hear more about Lexa's life, even though she didn't get a clear answer about what she wanted to know. She reasoned herself that Lexa was probably not insinuating anything, it was just Clarke's mind messing with her.


	7. Responsible adult

A very drunken Clarke was trying to open the front door of her house. Lincoln accepted to give her a ride so she doesn't spend money on a cab – it was only a small detour for him and would feel better if she got home with him and Octavia. Now, she was outside and trying to find her… "Fucking keys, dammit." She mumbled. "Why does it always happen to me?"

She remembered she forgot her keys inside and the door was locked. Raven wasn't there because she texted her earlier to tell her she was spending the night with Finn. There was no lights inside the house, so Lexa was probably asleep, in her bedroom. She was screwed. She could always try to open a window, but in her state, she sure would not succeed. She tried to open the door again, even though she knew there was absolutely no chance it would magically open up to her.

"Clarke, you suck." She whispered to herself.

She knew the only chance she had to get inside was to wake Lexa and she felt horrible just thinking about waking the beautiful green eyed woman. She chuckled and walked to the window of Lexa's room. She looked inside, but there was no one. _Shit._ She was probably at her uncle's, babysitting her cousins. Since there was almost always someone in the house, they never felt the need to make a spare key to hide somewhere – so Clarke was really locked up outside her own house. "Dammit."

"This is stupid." She kept arguing with herself. Drunken Clarke often spoke to herself. She got back to the porch and sat against the front door. The idea of sleeping there popped in her mind and she slowly began to close her eyes. Hopefully, her neighborhood was very calm. She yawned and fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

She felt someone shaking her shoulders and she didn't even opened an eye. "What." She dropped without understanding there was actually someone shaking her, wanting to wake her up. Then she heard her voice.

"Are you drunk?!"

The blonde sighed. "Nah. I'm Clarke." She heard Lexa chuckle over her rusty voice and her answer. She was only a light social drinker, but this night, she, Octavia and Lincoln were trying to remember the good old times and she challenged Clarke at a pretty heavy drinking game. Obviously, Clarke got drunk before her friends and that was it. She now was looking ridiculous in front of the girl that just moved in three months ago. Yep. "Good job." She said, talking to herself again. She heard a little 'what' coming from her roommate, but there was no answer from Clarke.

"I think now is the good time to get you to bed, unless you want to sleep against our front door?" Lexa asked, lowering her body so she could get a little bit closer to her roommate.

"Yes. Nope." She said, answering Lexa's questions in order.

"Hey sunshine, open your eyes." Clarke did and needed a moment to adjust her vision to the night. She saw Lexa and smiled at her. A really, really big smile.

"Oh, Lexa. Hello."

"Come on, it's freezing outside," She took both Clarke's arm and insisted. "I'm going to lift you up."

"Wait I- Lexa." Too late, she felt her body being lifted off the ground and she had all the misery in the world to try to stand up alone. She had to lean on Lexa, who tried to open the door while holding her.

They made it inside their house, along with the purse, finally. Even if Lexa was stronger than Clarke and sober, she was tired and Clarke's weight began to be a problem after a few minutes. "Hey, you're holding on up there?" She asked the blonde and she slightly nodded – Lexa knew she was about to pass out sooner or later. She had to get to her room before this could happen in the hallway.

Hopefully for the younger brunette, Clarke's room was on the same floor, not too far from the front door. She took the girl's arm and put it around her neck, so it can be easier to support her. Lexa walked slowly and Clarke was dragged into her own room. She opened the light and frowned, then she helped her to get to the bed and lowered her body so she could remove her shoes. She had never really been in Clarke's room since she moved in – she only saw some of it from when the door was open. It was really clean, like she pictured it. There was drawings hanging on the walls and they were really beautiful.

She felt Clarke move and the next thing she knows, it's that the blonde is holding her in a tight hug. She didn't know how to react at first, because she obviously is not used to this proximity with anybody. She is stiff and don't know where to put her hands, so she figured out that Clarke's back was appropriate. She heard her huff and glanced at her, smiling.

"You should sleep." She said, slowly caressing her back.

"Maybe. Bring me a bowl. In case." Clarke said, seeming to be more aware of the situation she was in. Lexa left for the kitchen to find a big bowl.

She came back to Clarke with it and put the bowl on the nightstand right beside her bed. "How did you even end up on the porch?" Lexa asked her.

"Lincoln drove me here. He's a sweetheart." She answered and Lexa raised a bow when she heard what she said after. "You're sweetheart too."

"Thanks, Griffin."

"Sit with me?" She asked, looking at her roommate. "Stop standing."

Lexa sat on the bed with her, looking at the smiling and sleepy Clarke. She knew she wouldn't stay awake that long, so she would wait to see her friend closing her eyes to head to her room. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Nope," Clarke smiled. "That's why Octavia made me drink."

"I guess we can agree that you're a responsible adult, then." Lexa replied, smiling back at her.

"_Lexa_."

"Yes?"

"Is it short for Alexandria?"

"Yes."

"Alexandria is a cute name."

"Thanks."

"Therefore, you are cute too."

She chuckled and Lexa shook her head, feeling her cheeks going full red. She wasn't used to receive these kind of compliments. She put her attention back on Clarke, who began so have difficulties keeping her eyes open. As soon as Lexa heard a little snoring from the blonde, she knew she wouldn't open her eyes until the morning. She left the bed and came back with a large glass of water and ibuprofen for her roommate, so she could take them when waking up. Lexa went to her room and got to bed right away.


	8. A simple drug bust

The morning after, Clarke woke up with a really bad headache. She opened her eyes to see what was on her nightstand, after she fell asleep: water and ibuprofens. She smiled, took the pills and drank the water. This felt so good. She looked at the hour on her smartphone and got surprised: it was 3:35 pm. She had been sleeping all this time?

She got out of bed, trying to remember what happened the night before. She knew she played a drinking game with Octavia and Lincoln at the bar, and that her best friend's boyfriend proposed to give her a ride instead of letting her call a taxi. The only thing she remembers is that she was locked up outside the house because she left her keys inside before leaving. Since there was nobody home yet, she fell asleep on the porch and that was pretty much all she could remember.

She looked at herself into a mirror. She had still the same clothes from the day before, so this meant that she or anybody didn't remove any layer of clothes from her body. Great. Clarke changed herself for something clean, putting a white t-shirt and black jeans. She would shower in the evening.

The blonde walked outside her room to head into the bathroom: she brushed her teeth at least five minutes so the awful taste of booze disappear completely. She washed her face and headed to the kitchen. She found Lexa there, preparing dinner. The brunette smiled at her, cutting some vegetables.

"Hey, you're finally up. How are you?" She asked.

"Like someone have been smashing my head with a hammer all night long. I feel dizzy." She answered, slowly walking towards the coffee machine. She could probably drink two liters of coffee and it would not even give her an ounce of energy. Even if she might have slept more than 11 hours, she felt tired. "I'm so glad I'm not working today."

"Yeah, you told me that yesterday." She informed the blonde.

"Oh, so you were the one who got me inside." She said, blushing. She couldn't remember anything of that.

"I'm not even surprised you can't remember." She smiled. "You were really drunk."

"Thanks for taking care of me, Lexa. I hope I haven't been too hard to get to bed?" Clarke knew anything involving a pretty girl and a bed would have normally finished by her making a move. She hoped she didn't do that with Lexa – this girl would have probably been afraid from her.

"Not that much. The hardest part was to get you to walk – you also made me a hug and a few compliments." She answered. "That was quite entertaining."

She blushed and turned her back on her to pour herself a cup of coffee. She joined her at the table, sitting in front of her. "Did I say anything… wrong or compromising?"

She shook her head and Clarke had a sigh of relief. "Good then. I'm not used to drink that much anymore… so… yeah. Where were you last night?"

"I helped my uncle with the kids. He had to do a night shift and his babysitter didn't answer his calls."

"Were are Octavia and Raven?"

"Working, I suppose. I haven't check their schedules." She said. "I know they're not coming for dinner, so that would be the two of us only." She looked at Clarke. "I'm preparing a soup."

"You're an angel, Lexa."

"I know right." She added, winking at her. They were much more closer than when she moved in three months ago, but Clarke felt like Lexa was still mysterious. It was driving her crazy, because she really wanted to get to know her new friend. Yes, she might have a slight crush on Lexa Woods."

* * *

The 16th division have been selected to help drugs and gangs for a drug bust. Octavia was happy because her older brother Bellamy would be a part of it and she would get to see him. Clarke was excited too, but Lieutenant Kane remembered them not to talk to him. He was still undercover and they didn't wanted to miss that shot. This drug bust was important for their division so they keep their reputation.

Indra assigned the partners. Octavia was teaming up with Lexa, since she was no longer considered a rookie, while Raven was with Clarke. Jasper and Monty were together too, but that was totally normal. They were making a good pair. Finally, Lieutenant Kane was working with Indra and Harper with Sterling.

"Is everyone ready?" Kane asked in the radio.

They all agreed, parked their patrol car and got out. Everything went really fast and it turned out to not be in their advantage: the suspect had a gun and he was locked inside the house with three hostages. Clarke was really nervous and tried not to show it to Raven.

"I'll sneak out from behind the house." She said. "Someone should take the front door at the same time, so we could take him by surprise."

"I'll go with you." Harper answered. "At three."

And they started counting. At three, Raven kicked the back door and entered, gun pointing in the air. It was supposed to be a simple drug bust, no hostages, nothing complicated. But something went wrong and the suspect took the police officers by surprise. Clarke knew Octavia was probably freaking out because her brother was in there.

They heard gunshots and immediately took cover. The house was dirty, it really was disgusting, especially for Clarke. "I think he's in the living room." The blonde said to Raven. She nodded and looked in the hallway from the kitchen, where they were. When she confirmed it was clear, she walked slowly, crouched.

They moved until reaching the living room and they saw the man crouched as well, situated close to the window. Bellamy was there, along with two woman. The man probably didn't trust him and discovered he was an undercover cop. He was Clarke and Raven but stand still: they had the chance to get closer to him. Raven didn't let another second fly and she jumped on his back, smacking his hand so he let go of the knife.

At the same time, a larger man jumped on Clarke and backed her into the wall. He put his hand to her throat started to strangle her. She tried to remove his hands but it was not effective, so she reached for her holster and took her gun out, pointed at the man's stomach and shot him. He released Clarke's throat and she took a deep breath as he fell on the ground. It wasn't the first time she shot someone, but every time it left her a bit shocked for some reasons.

"Clarke." She heard her name and looked at Raven. She was not doing well with her opponent and Clarke asked in the radio for help. She jumped on the man to help her best friend but he had the time to punch her in the ribs before. The other officers entered and the man surrendered to them. They cuffed him and Clarke lowered herself to take a look at Raven. She might have broken ribs and a broken wrist too, by the color the skin turned.

Kane took the situation in control and Octavia hugged her brother as soon as she untied him. Clarke was on the ground, keeping an eye on Raven, when the paramedical arrived. Lexa came to see them and saw Clarke's marks left on her skin. She knew the blonde had been strangled.

"Are you okay?" She asked, taking her hands to Clarke's neck. The touch was soft, but her skin was burning. She wanted to speak, to tell her she was good, but couldn't talk. Raven lost consciousness, not surprising because the man beat the hell out of her. Clarke was sad seeing her like that and being unable to help – paramedics didn't wanted her in the way.

* * *

Two hours later, Clarke, Octavia and Lexa were at the hospital – after what happened, Lieutenant Kane told them to get their day off and take care of Raven. They were sitting into couches, Lexa with Clarke and Octavia was alone. No one was talking – even if she could, Clarke wouldn't. They wanted to have news from Raven and the doctor, which was no one other than Clarke's mother, came to see them. She immediately saw Clarke's neck and opened her mouth, but the girls asked for Raven's news first.

"She's going to be fine. Her wrist is the worst, it broke at two places – she already had it broken before, we are guessing this is why it's bad. She also have three broken ribs." She looked at Clarke. "We just got her into surgery."

"Good, thanks Mrs. Griffin." Lexa thanked her.

Clarke stood up and walked away with her mother. She looked at her neck and made a grimace. "How are you?" She asked her.

"I'm fine, mom." She answered with the rustiest voice ever. She sounded like an old lady who smoke three packs of cigarettes a day. She hugged her and Clarke left for the bathroom. She was no longer wearing her uniform, she left it in the patrol car so she could be more comfortable. She saw the bruises for the first time – they were violet and red. She could perfectly define where the man's hands where when he started strangling her. She felt tears trying to escape her eyes.

Wondering where Clarke went after their talk with Abby, Lexa searched for her friend and found her in the bathroom. Her hands were shaking, touching at the marks on her neck. "Hey." She simply said. She put a hand on her back and gently rub. Clarke looked at her and wrapped her hands around her neck, resting her head on her chest. The tears finally escaped and wetted the blonde's cheek. Lexa accepted the hug, trying to reassure her friend. "Thanks." Whispered Clarke to Lexa.


	9. Perhaps

A week after the complicated drug bust, Raven and Clarke were watching a movie on Netflix in their living room. Their other roommates were out to do some groceries shopping. They all had a rough week, especially Raven. She was getting better and, even after all that happened, she still had her sense of humour to create a smile on Clarke's lips.

"Two months, Clarke. It's a lot! It already started to itch under there, I don't know how I'll do that." She said, talking about her plaster cast. She shook it in front her best friend's face.

"You'll survive. And it's not like you will be useless, too. Desk duties are the most important part of the job!"

"Also the most boring. Clarke, you're not helping, here. Tell me something else, you must distract your poor injured best friend!" She exclaimed herself, shoving some popcorns into her mouth. It made the blonde laugh a bit.

"How about you tell me more about you and Lexa." She caught Clarke's interest. "You two have been hanging on a lot lately."

"Hmmm… I think there is nothing to say here, Raven. We're friends."

"Clarke, it's been like forever since you haven't made out with a chick. I just wanted to tell you that you are kinda grumpy lately… and, yeah. You should totally make out with her."

"We don't even know if she's into men or women – or anything." Stated Clarke with a little frustrated look.

"Let's assume she likes both. You wouldn't mind sleeping with her, don't you?"

"She's attractive, but we're working togeth–"

"We're home bitches!" Octavia exclaimed herself while opening the front door. This probably just saved Clarke from an awkward conversation with Raven about whether Clarke should have sex or not with the newest roommate.

"We'll have to catch up this conversation sooner or later, nerd. Don't think you can avoid it because you can't!" Raven told her with a smirk.

Their other roommates came into the living room so they could listen the movie with them. Lexa sat beside Clarke, cross-legged on the couch, eating an apple. It got the blonde very distracted, especially that she just had the conversation with her injured best friend. What if Lexa liked girls? This idea filled her mind with hope and she told herself to remind asking her what gender she was most attracted to.

* * *

It was the annual summer party of the Seattle Police Department and, since none of them was working that day, they all agreed to go, even Lexa. She stormed into Clarke's room and found her drawing in her sketchbook, on her bed. Clarke looked up at the brunette with a terrified look – the girl never entered Clarke's room without her permission, because she always have been respectful and all. The blonde was also really wondering what caused this kind of entrance.

"What's happening?!"

"I don't have anything to wear for tonight – Kane specified to me that I wasn't allowed to show up with trousers and, you know, I don't do dresses." She said panicking.

"Don't worry, you came to the right person. I own tons of dresses."

That was true, Clarke had a lot of them, even though she probably never wore half of them. They were there just in case or for the special occasions. She smiled at Lexa and closed her sketchbook, putting everything on her desk, then headed to her wardrobe.

"I can think about one in particular that will probably fit you really well." She added.

She took find the clothing: it was a really beautiful green emerald dress. She chose it because it wasn't too much revealing, just enough for people to see that Lexa was a really beautiful woman under her police officer uniform. She gave the dress to her roommate and she removed her t-shirt and Clarke turned her eyes. She tried to keep a straight face while she removed her jeans. Lexa Woods was in underwear. In her room. She almost thought it was a dream.

Lexa finally put the dress on and she looked stunning. Clarke saw her shyly smiling and blushing – it was probably the first time she had seen her roommate looking this girly, but she was just beautiful. She turned around to look herself in the mirror: the dress wasn't too short, but Clarke's eyes could easily run on her thigh's skin.

"This is weird. I don't look like myself." She said, still admiring herself.

"You are gorgeous. In that dress. I've never seen you look like this, but you should definitely wear more dresses." Clarke said, trying to not let her eyes getting distracted by Lexa's breasts. "Seriously, we have to show Reyes and Blake."

She dragged her friend into the kitchen, where their roommates were arguing about some protocol at the job. Octavia's jaw dropped when she saw Lexa and Raven turned her head to see what made her friend react this way.

"Oh my god." They both said at the same time, Lexa blushing again from the compliments.

"Lexa," Octavia started. "You have to let me put your make-up on. Please?"

The girl in the beautiful dress nodded and got to Clarke's room to put on her casual clothes back on.

* * *

The summer party took place into a really big room. There was a stage, a DJ, a dance floor, free food. Everyone was happy and complimented the four girls when they arrived together – especially Lexa. As the night went by, they took a couple of drinks and they sat at a table to eat. Jasper and Monty joined them and laughed seeing Raven's plate: it was loaded of food.

"You're going to eat that all, Reyes?" Jasper said, pointing the plate.

"Hell yes, Jordan." She looked at him and said: "If I can eat it all, you pay me a drink and if I can't, I'll pay you one."

"Deal." He answered.

Clarke was sitting in front of Lexa and they were pretty much not included in the conversations by their friend: Monty was cheering Raven, while Jasper tried to convince her she wasn't hungry anymore. On the other side, there was Lincoln and Octavia looking at each other and talking about what they've planned to do after the party – which made Clarke laughed, but still disgusted her a little bit.

"So what now, pretty girl?" She looked at Lexa, who were looking around the room maybe to find something else to do than sit. "Wanna dance?"

"Hmmm I don't really like dancing. I wouldn't mind if I had regular clothes on, but I can't figure out how to move with this thing." She looked down at the dress, then at Clarke. "We already ate and there's nothing much to do."

"I guess you're right. My only distraction so far is Raven trying to fit all this food in her stomach."

"It's getting late though, I'm working tomorrow morning. When did you planned to leave?" Lexa asked her with a smile.

"I don't know, do you want to go home now?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not," She smiled at the brunette and stand up. "Come on."

After they said goodbyes to their roommates and their friends, the left the room. Clarke had drank faster than she thought, so she was feeling a bit tipsy. "Maybe you should drive." She said, giving her the keys. She always had been a responsible adult. Lexa took the keys and they got inside the car. It took only ten minutes to get to the house. As soon as Lexa entered inside, she removed the silver high heels she borrowed from Octavia.

"Those things, they are a real torture." She said, looking at me.

"Yes, they are and that's why I prefer flats!"

Clarke looked at her, wearing the dress, and she bit her lower lips. Lexa could be a goddamn model or something, she was in a really good shape. She felt Lexa's eyes on her and she swallowed slowly – this girl would probably never know what effects she was making on Clarke right not.

"I feel pretty exhausted, so I'm heading to bed." The blonde said. Lexa was still staring and she made the other girl look away.

"Goodnight, then?"

"Yes. Wake me up tomorrow?" Clarke asked her.

"If you want to."

She approached Clarke, smiled and took her hand with hers, slowly pressing. "Thanks for tonight. I'd like to do something like that more often."

"Sure, you look amazing in a dress."

"That's not what I meant Clarke, but thank you." Her green eyes were still looking at her face. "I meant to hang out more, like not at the Grounder."

"You mean… just us?" The blonde whispered. She saw a spark in Lexa's eyes.

"Perhaps."

It made Clarke blush a bit. She nodded and said: "Goodnight, Lexa."


	10. Like a Pokemon trainer knows its Pokemon

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the comments and reading my fanfiction - this one is my favourite so far. I will keep uptading it when I have time, I'm a little busy because I've got finals. Feel free to suggest anything :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Lexa was living with her roommates since more than seven months now and she couldn't be happier of how things turned out for her in Seattle. She had a great job, the best colleagues and amazing friends. She and Clarke got pretty close the last few months, especially after that annual summer party from the Seattle Police Department. She told Clarke she wanted to hang out more with her. She held her hand that night. And she had never been able to get the blonde off her mind since, but she never had the guts to a do talk about her crush to anyone. Eventually, someone had to notice how she was reacting around the pretty blonde – of course, it was no one else than Raven.

Clarke and Octavia were gone to work and Lexa was cleaning some stuff around the house. She was wearing sweatpants and a large sweater. She had her glasses on and her hair down, swinging around the house and singing Riptide along with Vance Joy. She was on a really great mood, she couldn't deny. It was around 11 A.M. and she haven't heard a sound from her roommate's room, so Lexa thought Raven was out with her boyfriend. She jumped and nearly fainted when she hear her voice.

"Lexa, what have I done for this morning torture?" Raven got out of her room and saw her roommate dancing with the broom. She smiled. "Good morning, _little sunshine_."

"Hey, what's up? Got into a fight with your pillows?" She said, smiling back at her. Raven looked like Hell and Lexa immediately knew she got drunk last night, otherwise she wouldn't have slept this late. The other brunette grunted.

"Sort of." She got into the kitchen and came back a minute later, along with a cup of hot coffee – she always needed that after a hard drinking night. "So, what's making you so filled with joy in this beautiful Tuesday morning?"

"Nothing, I'm just excited for tonight. I've never seen a musical before and –"

"With Clarke?" Raven looked at her with a grin. "So you two are like… doing _stuff_ together?"

Lexa tried to keep her emotions in control. "Uh, yes?"

"Without Blake or me?"

"You guys hate musicals, I don't know why we should have invited you…" Lexa stared at her roommate. She what was thinking Raven and yes, she really likes Clarke and wants to do stuff with her alone.

"Lexa." Raven got closer to her, took a sip of coffee and looked deep into her friend's soul. She knew she was totally screwed. "I see the way you look at her."

"Come on," She sighed. "It's not because we do activities together that I have a _crush_ on her."

It sounded so, so fake. She tried to look at her seriously, but Raven huffed. "Come on, we're good friends, I know how you react when you lie." She smiled. "And, you know, I can keep a secret."

* * *

"_SHE TOTALLY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU CLARKE!_" Raven was doing the victory dance and Clarke was looking at her like the moon has just fallen on her best friend's head.

"What?" Clarke replied, still highly confused.

"Lexa. Has. A. Huge. _Crush,_" The smile she gave at the blonde was the smiliest smile ever. "On. You."

"She told you that?" She asked, unsure of her friend's words.

"You are the chosen one, Harry Potter."

"Eh… why did she told you that? Have you like… forced her or something?"

"Naaaaah, I've seen her dancing with the broom and I knew something was making her like that – she didn't know I was home. I asked her and, _oh-mah-god_, she blushed and tried to act serious, you know, like she didn't know what I was talking about and, you know how she is when she hides stuff, Griffin!"

Clarke looked at her and blushed, her cheeks could have been the color of a fucking tomato. Raven jumped on her best friend sitting on the couch. "You have to make a move on her!"

"What? No! She's –"

"I've seen your drawings, stop this right now, little butterfly. I knew you had a crush on her since you put your goddamn eyes on this girl when Kane introduced her to us. Your arguments are worth nothing with me."

She looked at Clarke and says, smiling: "Come on! She asked me not to tell you because she was afraid of how you'll react… but I know you like a Pokemon trainer knows its Pokemon, Clarke! You should make a move or something, I'm pretty sure that's what she's waiting for."

"Should I?" Clarke whispered, her mind already thinking of what she could do to make the next step with Lexa.

"_Of fucking course._"

"But what if –"

"You know that I really want to hit your head with a pan? Seriously. Do something for yourself, for once!"


	11. Get Raven out of the damn house

Clarke was sitting in the seat right beside Lexa in the theater and she was feeling her heart beating fast in her chest – she was thinking about her conversation with Raven, about what she needed to make a move and do something for herself for once. She was there, looking at the musical without paying any attention to it. Her eyes were distracted, glancing at Lexa, in the corner of her eyes, every few minutes. Her arm was touching hers and she felt like a teenage girl again, letting her emotions overwhelm her just because their arms were fucking touching. The palm of her hands were sweating.

Lexa was really pretty that night, wearing a dark skirt and a white blouse. It was really both simple and chic. Clarke was wearing a cute dress and she looked good, but not as stunning as the one sitting on the other seat. Whatever she was wearing, Lexa was always gorgeous – according to the blonde, of course.

She looked at the brunette and smiled a bit. She was focused on the musical, everyone was except Clarke. She paid the high price to have well situated place, but she couldn't do anything, her attention was kept on Lexa, thanks to Raven. She was wondering if Lexa really had a crush on her – after all, they were hanging out often and they were always doing car patrol or desk duties together.

"You are not even paying attention to the musical, Clarke." Lexa said, turning her head towards Clarke. The blonde opened her eyes and she saw her smile grow bigger. It made her heart melt.

"Sorry." She muttered and avoided Lexa's eyes for a moment.

The brunette got her attention back at the musical and Clarke tried to do the same. She may have paid five minutes of her attention to the show, before her mind wandered again. She couldn't stop thinking about what Raven said about them having a crush on each other. Was it really true? After all, it could only be the suspicions of her best friend – she could have guessed wrong all along.

Then Lexa turned her heat again. She had a hard time focusing on the musical, when she exactly knew Clarke wasn't paying attention either and kept looking at her like she was water in the desert.

Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled a bit. She was nervous as hell – still reacting like a goddamn teenager again, just because Lexa turned her head to look at her. She never felt that way since a long time ago. "_Lexa_." It slipped out of her mouth without Clarke realising it. She got the full attention of the brunette and she couldn't figure out what to say next. Dammit.

Seeing Clarke struggling that much made Lexa react, surprising both of them. She reached for Clarke's hand slid her fingers between them. The blonde closed her eyes, sighing and made a genuine smile that made Lexa blush. Right in this moment, she wanted to kiss her so badly, to feel her lips between hers, but they were watching a musical and it would not be appropriate to steal the show. Since they were in the second row of seats, everyone would notice and Lexa was not really ready to express her gayness in front of everybody. She never really publicly shared something that could easily disturb people – because we have to admit that the society sucks and homosexuality shocks even more than a lot things worse.

Lexa's hand was warm too. Clarke opened her eyes and she couldn't remember for how long she had them close, but the brunette was still looking at her with a beautiful smile. Then she heard people starting to clap their hands – it must have been the end of the musical. People were leaving, but they kept looking at each other until there was almost nobody in the room. Lexa took her hand back and got up. They walked to Clarke's car and got into it without saying a word. It wasn't awkward or anything.

They looked at each other again. Clarke was the first one to speak. "I really enjoyed the show." It made Lexa smile and she quickly replied.

"But you didn't even watched the musical."

"No, but I still had a great view." Lexa opened her mouth, like she was about to say something about it, but she closed it and blushed. After the brunette took her hand in the theater, Clarke was no longer afraid of how Lexa felt about her – she knew their own personal Cupid, Raven, tried to do her best so they could finally find love in each other.

"Would you like to go home?" Clarke asked the brunette.

"And face Raven? Not really. I know she told you."

"Hmmm... what are you talking about?" The blonde replied, even though she knew Lexa figured out that Raven told her about her crush. Lexa huffed and reached for Clarke's hand again.

"That I really like you." She admitted, knowing that Clarke only wanted her to say it for her own pleasure, probably.

"It happens I like you too."

"Yes, someone told me about that too."

"Fucking Raven." Clarke said, slightly laughing. "So, what do you want to do, then?"

She wasn't sure what to propose her. A beer would have been too casual and she didn't wanted to get tipsy: she knew where things would lead and she would regret having alcohol in her system. Lexa smiled and took her phone out.

"What are you doing?" Clarke looked at her with a curious look on her face, wondering who she was texting.

"Texting Octavia."

"Why?"

"So she could get Raven out of the damn house." She said, looking at Clarke with a serious look. The blonde response was only a 'oh'.


	12. Keep things slow right?

Raven was pouting her best friend. She knew she was trying to get her out of the house for some reason and she was not aware Lexa texted Octavia to do so. "Octavia, I don't want to get out. We have Netflix, food and booze here."

"Come on, we have to see this movie!" Octavia replied, dragging her to the front door. "I want to watch this movie since, like, _forever_. If it can wipe your grumpy face, I'll pay!"

"But it's late and I'm working tomorrow morning and –"

"Stop whining, there's no way out of it, Reyes."

"Ugh, jeez. What have I done to suffer like this, Lord?" She replied, looking at the ceiling. "Don't I deserve better than this?"

"You did a lot worse to me! Remember that time, you brought me to this particular party and there was this weird guy flirting with me?"

"Oh yes, I will forever apologize for that." Raven answered to Octavia.

"Well, well! Now is the perfect time for the payback."

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep for this, Blake… The movie better be good as fuck."

"Believe me, you'll thank me for what I'm doing."

* * *

This was the longest car ride ever, Lexa and Clarke were almost suffocating. No one was talking, mostly because they didn't knew what to say. At least, both were happy. And Lexa was happier to see Octavia's car was not in the driveway. She looked at her cellphone and received a message: the raven is out of the house, I repeat: the raven is out of the house. She replied a brief 'thank you Octavia' and got off the car with a smile. Clarke and she walked to the porch. She opened the front door and entered the house, followed by the blonde. As soon as the door was closed, Lexa turned to face Clarke, step forward, backing her slowly on the door.

"Lexa." She murmured and it made the brunette's smile bigger. She leaned on Clarke, letting their bodies getting closer at the point that there was almost no space between them.

"Yes?" She looked at her roommate and she got caught into her eyes. She felt Clarke's breath going faster and she realised her breath had the same rhythms than hers.

"I would like to kiss you." This was the cutest way to ask for a kiss. Lexa nodded and slowly closed her eyes, waiting for Clarke to make a move on her.

She felt her lips closer to hers and Clarke's hand reaching her neck. Lexa realised her hands were awkwardly doing nothing, so she just grabbed the blonde's waist to pull her even more closely. Then Clarke kissed and she swore it was the best kiss someone gave her in all her life. Clarke was soft and tender, yet Lexa could feel her passion and desperation – she knew she wanted more than just a kiss too. The brunette kissed her back, her hands slowly moving to the blonde's back. Clarke eventually got out of breath and pulled back from the kiss, smiling.

"I wish we could… keep things slow. If you want to." Clarke said, looking into the beautiful green eyes of Lexa. She didn't wanted to screw this up.

"Of course, Clarke."

She kissed her again and Clarke felt her legs were like jelly. "Mind if we go to my bedroom?"

"Didn't you just said that –"

"Oh yes, but I would really like to cuddle. My intentions are honest and… I just won't be able to stand up for long if you keep kissing me _that way_." She smiled and grabbed Lexa's hand, dragging her to her bedroom. Her intentions were honest, all she wanted was cuddling with the brunette.

"Come here," Clarke guided Lexa to her bed. They both lie on their back, looking at each other. "You're beautiful."

"You are as well." Lexa replied.

"Thank you." Clarke lean to kiss her. "I would like if you share my bed tonight."

"I'd like that too."

* * *

The morning came too quickly. Clarke and Lexa spent most of the night kissing each other, not wondering at all what their roommates could think about their relationship. Clarke couldn't put a name on it – they were not girlfriends, nor simple friends, but they were not really dating (were they?). One thing was sure, they were not friends with benefits since they were not having sex – yet. Lexa opened her eyes first and smiled. She slept well, and she felt Clarke getting closer and closer while sleeping. They almost slept in their last night's outfit, but Lexa finally borrowed Clarke's sweatpants and sweatshirt. She could have took one from her room, of course, but the idea of having the blonde's clothes made her feel really happy.

She was lost in her thoughts, enjoying Clarke's body behind her. Lexa has always been the little spoon with everyone she slept with. She noticed the blonde's thigh between hers, against her nether region. Clarke was still asleep, but she moved a little and her firm thigh pressing on her. She repressed a moan, her heart pumping fast in her chest. It was feeling more than good. She never felt like that since a long time – actually, over than a year, since her last girlfriend. Costia. But she didn't wanted to think about her right now, all she could think about was a sleeping Clarke who has no idea she's getting her sleeping buddy turned on. Lexa was trying not to move and it was really hard not to. Her mind was filled with naughty thoughts.

Clarke was sleeping well in her back. Since they kissed most of the night, she was exhausted and not even close to wake up. Lexa, on the other hand, had been awake for more than an hour and she was trying to calm her mind. She wanted more, right now, but Clarke told her she wanted things to go slow between them. And Lexa's body didn't.

The blonde moved again, making Lexa gasps as her thighs rubbed her again. She could not stay in this position longer. Her little gasp got to Clarke's ears and she slowly opened her eyes. Lexa's skin was burning. "Hey." She whispered, leaning to kiss the girl's cheek. She blushed.

"Clarke, your leg is…" She started, unable to finish her sentence. The blonde frowned, unable to understand what she was meaning by that. Then she figured it out when she leaned again and heard her moan – the sexiest moan Clarke ever heard.

"Oh, Lexa I…" She blushed. A part of her wanted to apologize about her thigh's location, but another wanted to let it here. It didn't took too long before Clarke felt aroused by this situation. She knew she was an active sleeper, always turning around and all, but she never thought that it would led Lexa and her in a position like this. She felt Lexa move against her thighs and Clarke was sure she was beyond horny – but she wanted to respect what the blonde asked the night before.

She wrapped her hands around Lexa's waist and slowly kissed her neck. She felt the brunette shivering and she smiled. "Would you mind if I don't move?" She felt Lexa shaking her head negatively. "Would you mind if I..." She moved her thigh between the girl's legs and she felt her arched her back and moan again. "… do that?" This little game was making Clarke so wet. She couldn't even remember when the last time someone made her feel that way.

"Clarke." She felt Lexa move against her leg again, but kept doing it slowly but firmly. She gasped and grabbed Clarke's arm, digging her nails into her skin.

Lexa was overwhelmed with the pleasure Clarke was giving to her and she wanted more. "Just... keep doing it." She asked and her voice was filled with desperation. Clarke's thigh between her legs felt better than every time she gave pleasure to herself alone. She felt the blonde's kisses in her neck and she opened her mouth. This was literally driving her crazy.

Their bodies were moving under the sheets and Lexa was out of breath. She buried her face into the pillow to cover the sound of her moans. She knew she was getting close to come, because her legs were like cooked spaghettis. Her nails were still digging into Clarke's skin and they got deeper, scratching slowly. Lexa stopped moving while the blonde kept humping her, moving faster against the brunette's body.

"Oh my God." She felt it coming from miles away. She moaned louder and then grunt, pushing Clarke away from between her thighs. Her whole body contracted and she huffed. "Shit." She put a hand on her crotch and felt her cheeks turning red. She moaned again, trying to recover from the pleasure she was still feeling. After a few minutes, when she got down from the seventh heaven, she turned her body and looked at Clarke.

Clarke noticed the brunette was blushing and avoiding her eyes. "Are you ok, Lexa?" She put a hand on her hip, caressing it over her clothes. She wanted to look reassuring.

"Uh, yes, it's just I..." She was still looking away. Clarke took her face between her hands and made a little smile. Lexa took a deep breath and seemed to gain confidence. "I wetted your sweatpants."

"I figured out it would have happened sooner or later..." Clarke huffed and Lexa looked at her and shook her head.

"No I... I didn't mean that… I squirted. In your sweatpants."

"Oh." And Clarke smiled again. "I didn't expect that."

"Well, it doesn't always happen, but it can be inconvenient sometimes." Lexa replied, still looking shy.

"But it makes me know I'm doing well. Right?"

Lexa huffed. "Yeah. It does."

Clarke wanted to know how wet Lexa was, so she looked down and put a hand close to her sweatpants. She slowly slipped it to the brunette's crotch and she was surprised. She really had squirt a lot. Everything was wet between her legs and Clarke noticed her own pajama pants were too. "That's... actually really, _really hot_… I like that."


	13. My little dorks

The day after Clarke and Lexa shared their first kiss, Octavia began to understand what was really happening between them.

"Ok, guys, we need to talk." She looked at Lexa and Clarke with a serious face. "I heard moans this morning."

Lexa nearly choked on her coffee, knowing her roommate was referring to the sounds she made when Clarke was dry humping her in the bed. She looked at Clarke and Clarke looked at her. Octavia looked at them looking at each other.

"OK. Disturbing. I don't want to hear that ever again." She looked at her two silent roommates and then she smiled. "So, you guys are a thing now?"

"Uh…" Clarke looked at Lexa and was caught by surprise because they obviously didn't talked about it right after what happened in the bed. Lexa made a mess and they had to clean it up – thank God, Octavia was (supposed to be) still asleep. They put everything into the washing machine and then their other roommate came out of her bed. "We're dating."

"You say that like if you were asking a question, Griffin." Octavia replied. She saw Clarke looking at Lexa and the other brunette nodding.

"Yes… we're dating, something like that." Lexa answered with a smirk.

"Oh, yes, you haven't really talked about it last night… Ugh, gross. And I had to drag Raven out of the house for that, so Lexa, you owe me one!"

Lexa's smirk grew into a smile. "Don't worry about that."

Clarke's cheeks were bright red and Octavia couldn't keep it in any longer, she laughed and gave a slight tap into her friend's back. "Anyways, Lincoln is coming to get me, so I'll leave you two to… whatever you guys want to do. But please," She looked at them, recovering her serious expression. "No sex on the couch, chairs or kitchen. I'm fine if you guys keep this for your rooms."

They both nodded at the same time and Octavia left them. Clarke waited to be sure she was gone with Lincoln to speak to Lexa. "Well, that was quite a weird talk."

"Weird is not enough to describe what was that." Replied Lexa, getting closer to her.

"Wait, Raven don't know this yet."

* * *

OCTAVIA (11:58) – omg they totally had sex reyes!

RAVEN (11:58) – what, who? :O

OCTAVIA (12:05) – griffin and woods.

RAVEN (12:09) – are u kidding?

OCTAVIA (12:09) – absolute-fucking-not :D !

OCTAVIA (12:11) – I heard them this morning

OCTAVIA (12:11) – and told them to only sex in their rooms

RAVEN (12:12) – let griffin have a sex life, now that she has one

RAVEN (12:15) - _BUUUUURRRNNNN_

OCTAVIA (12:15) – they're fking cute dorks

OCTAVIA (12:16) – but nbdy is allowed to fk on my kitchen counters

OCTAVIA (12:16) – this place is fking sacred for me

RAVEN (12:20) – yeah, i know that but g2g, thanks for update

OCTAVIA (12:23) – u did well Cupid

RAVEN (12:45) – thanks, later Blake

* * *

"My mom would like to invite us for dinner tonight." Clarke said, looking at Lexa with a smile.

"What? You told her about me already?" Lexa replied, a nervous look on her face.

"Oh, no. I mean, she invited us four – with Raven and Octavia." She kissed her slowly and pulled back. "It's a thing we do when she is on vacation so she doesn't spend too much time alone. It's when she misses my father the most."

"Ok, I'm in. What about us, do we tell her or something? Or we pretend to be just friends?"

"Uh, right… I don't know. Octavia might have already updated to Raven by now and I'm pretty sure she won't stop giving hints at the dinner." Clarke made a small grimace. "Does it bother you? I could say you're sick or something."

"Its fine, I would love to meet your mother outside our work, actually. And I would love to go for you." She grabbed Clarke's waist and pulled the girl against her. "It's a good occasion to let our friend know that we are seeing each other."

"You're right, Lexa." She put their foreheads together and smiled.

"I know that." She leaned to kiss the beautiful blonde.

* * *

They were sitting all five at the table – the four roommates and Abby Griffin. They were at Abby's, eating dinner and having good discussions about work and private life. The food was good, so was the ambiance. Clarke was sitting in the chair right in front of Lexa. She was really trying not to look too much at the brunette, just in case it would make the others feel uncomfortable in their presence. And for that, Clarke was avoiding as much as possible Lexa's eyes.

"Lincoln proposed to me." Every eyes got on Octavia, who was smiling and blushing. She took out her hands between her thighs and showed the ring. "He did it this morning and I thought it was the best occasion to tell you all."

"Wow Octavia, this is really great." Everyone agreed they were happy for her and they talked about it over half an hour.

"How about you Clarke?" She saw her mother gazed at her, smiling. Abby was a really kind and sweet woman. "Anyone in your life?"

She heard Raven chuckled and say: "Yeah, princess?"

Lexa smiled at Clarke and they look at each other, before Clarke answers her mother. "Yeah, there's this amazing girl I'm working with and I really like her." Abby knew a lot of female police officer working there.

"And who might that be?" Asked Raven with a pure and innocent look, like she didn't know who Clarke was talking about.

"Hmm… I think you know her already Reyes, her name is Lexa Woods." Clarke replied, playing her game.

"Well, she told me one or two things about you. I think she likes you too." Lexa said, giving a genuine smile to Clarke.

Abby was looking at the three girls and Octavia told her: "Aren't they cute, my little dorks?"


	14. Unknown territory

The morning after the dinner with Clarke's mother, the blonde was the first one to wake up. Octavia and Raven knew about their roommates seeing each other and it was perfect, yet they didn't had the time for much privacy. They decided to sleep together the night before, just so they could enjoy the presence of the other. Though, Octavia was pretty clear about hearing strange sounds from their room so they had to keep things low. The last time they ended up sharing the same bed was the night before, after the kiss.

Clarke opened an eyes and smiled. Lexa was sleeping on her back with a sweet resting face, all wrapped up in the blonde's arms. Clarke had her head on the brunette's torso and she felt really good then.

She had been awake since more than thirty minutes and God knows how Clarke had a hard time not doing anything. Her stomach was crying for food, but she was craving for something else, obviously. She knew she always had a thing for morning sex, but it was impossible to think about something else while a goddess was in her bed.

Clarke smirked and decided to move softly so she wouldn't disturb the other girl's sleep yet. She caressed her hips, slipping to her thighs and they she moved between Lexa's legs, applying the right pressure and slowly rubbing.

Lexa opened her mouth and moaned and this definitely turned on Clarke. She kept going, pacing a little faster and kissed the woman's neck. She felt Lexa opening her legs and she hear her whispering her name. "Good morning, Lexa."

"Hmm, hey… Is Reyes or Blake home?" She asked Clarke, her body reacting to the girl's caresses.

"I don't know… Want to find out?" Clarke had this little look and what she said sounded like a dare. She smirked and kissed the brunette.

"Hmmm yes." She pushed Clarke on her back and got on top of her. It surprised the blonde, but she seemed to like Lexa's initiative. The brunette bit her lips and removed Clarke's bra so she could be topless. She had beautiful breasts and Lexa didn't waste any time, so she began caressing them with her fingers and thumbs.

Lexa leaned to kiss Clarke and it was a kiss with passion and desires. Her tongue licked her lips and the blonde allowed it inside her mouth. Their tongues danced and swirled together until both girls got out of breath.

Lexa didn't want to waste more time with teasing Clarke, so she took off her pajama pants along with her panties. Clarke Griffin was naked in her bed. She was the lucky girl. The blonde didn't wanted to waste her time too, so she stripped Lexa naked right after.

"Oh my…" Lexa let her hand wandering upon Clarke's nether region and started rubbing. She looked at her roommate with a smirk on her face – she knew Clarke had trouble to keep her mouth shut. She knew she wanted to moan, but Lexa clearly wanted to. She slid two fingers inside her and she grunted of pleasure. It was really hot. "Oh, shit, fuck."

She arched her body against Lexa's, who was still leaning over her to properly take care of her breasts. She sucked her skin, leaving little marks on it – it was kind of Lexa's way to claim Clarke's body as hers, not that it was something really intentional or meaningful. She just does in on purpose.

Clarke was really wet, more than she expected it. Her fingers were moving back and forth faster and Clarke began to moan louder. When she found the right spot, Lexa knew it: the blonde took the sheets in her hands, pulling it closer to them. "Lexa…"

"Yes, Clarke?" She kissed her a few times before letting Clarke answer her. "_Shiiiiiiiiit_." She replied to her feeling Lexa going faster. "I… Oh. Lexa.

Lexa really liked Clarke moaning that.

Lexa really liked Clarke's face when she couldn't resist the pleasure anymore.

Lexa really enjoyed watching and feeling Clarke coming undone.

"Hey, how are you?" Lexa asked, feeling the blonde's body shaking beneath hers. She made a smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I didn't asked how you looked." Lexa replied. "I asked how you are feeling."

"I feel pretty fucking amazing." She said, laughing at her cheesy pick up line. It was a typical one, but was still good.

They continued pleasuring each other for the next hour and a half – it was around 10:25 A.M. when they stopped and started thinking about breakfast. They got up, changed themselves for the sake of their roommates, and got to the kitchen.

Sitting there were two really grumpy roommates. "Seriously, guys?" Said Octavia when she saw them entering the piece. She had that serious look on her face and Clarke nearly felt intimidated, yet Octavia was her best friend and she knew she would never mean harm to anyone – except drug dealers, murderers… in fact, she was wrong, nope, Octavia could caught her by surprise.

"Finally, it's been like three hours." Raven replied, smirking at her bowl of cereals.

"Yeah, I know right? And we only stopped because I was hungry." Clarke replied with a big smile, proud of herself. Lexa hugged the blonde from behind and gave a quick kiss to her cheek. This was the first time Octavia or Raven were seeing them this close and this intimate, they almost dropped their jaws at the sight.

"Yeah, her stomach was making weird noises and it was kind of disturb –" Lexa started but immediately got stopped by grumpy Octavia.

"You guys are cute and stuff, but really, please, I'm begging you. My room is like right across Lexa's."

"Good, then. I can make it up to you for all the years I spent in college hearing you making out with guys from parties!" Clarke replied, giving a slight tap to Octavia's shoulder. She took a step back and made a grimace.

"Ew, don't you touch me with that nasty hand, Griffin!" Raven, Clarke and Lexa laughed together. "Guys, this is for my sanity!"

"Blake, you're my best friend, but you kind of deserve this. You were that bad in college." Raven said, putting a spoon of cereal into her mouth.

"You were no better, Reyes! You were always fooling around in parties and all." Octavia added, crossing her arms to her chest. "Remember your first time sleeping with Finn?! You guys were in the same room than me!"

"For my defense, I thought Bellamy would put you into Clarke's room, not into her mother's…" Raven replied.

"Still! You pushed me out of the room and I could barely stand up by myself."

"Sorry, I was ruthless at this age."

"Octavia is kinda true, though. You left her in the hallway and she was passed out" Clarke said, a smile on her face.

"We're getting out of the true conversation, here, girls." Raven said, pointing at the two roommates. "Lexa, please… Keep Clarke under control. I know what she sounds like when she's having fun."

"Yeah… I know you do." Lexa looked at Raven with a big smile and she got the hint, then looked at Clarke with big eyes.

"Clarke?!"

"Wait, I missed something?" Octavia asked, trading her grumpy face for a curious face.

"Whoops." Clarke said, looking over her shoulder to stare at Lexa.

"You told her?" Raven was not really angry, but the roommates could see her blushing.

"Well, yeah… Sorry."

"Sorry what? Clarke, Raven, what?" Octavia looked at her best friends, then she started to realize when she saw the embarrassed look over Raven's face. "Did Woods just insinuated you guys had sex and never told me?"

"No, no, no! Raven just… explored unknown territory." Clarke explained to Octavia.

"We didn't go this far." Raven added.

"That was just one night, Octavia." They both said at the same time. Lexa was trying to cover her laughs.

"Oh my god." Octavia replied. "You guys made out and never told me?"

"Hmmm… uh, yes?" Clarke said, blushing again.

Octavia looked at Lexa. "Eww." She simply answered.


	15. Change my mind

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate. After a long time thinking, I announce you that I will stop this story at 20 chapters. I really like it, but I feel like I deviated from my main idea. I would also like to spend more time on my other stories :) But hey, there will still be 5 chapters left to write! **

* * *

Clarke and Lexa had an aggressive woman in the back of their car; she was yelling, swearing and kicking the seats. It really was annoying and Clarke could see it into the brunette's eyes. She reassured her with a small smile and got her eyes back on the road. It was time to get that woman at the police department, so they could get back home after.

She really was a pain in the ass. Clarke was not sure she'd ever handled someone resisting that much and it was exhausting at some point. After half an hour after they took her inside the SPD, she finally spoke to reveal her identity and confess her crimes. It sounded cliché, but Clarke was the gentle officer and Lexa was the mean and fierce one. The brunette was kind of moody and Clarke didn't knew what has made her like this.

Lincoln opened the interrogation room and made a little head tilt, asking the two officers to come out and talk to him. Lexa was the first out of the room, followed by Clarke. "Finally," The blonde spoke with a small grin. "She confessed; she's the one that helped to cover the murder."

The tall man nodded. "Of course she confessed, we had every single proof to win a trial. Her confession is only good for her because she might spend less time in jail." He looked at Lexa then at Clarke. "You can go home now, I'll take charge of her. Tell Octavia I said hello."

"We'll do, Lincoln. Thank you." Clarke smiled at him and she turned her head to look at Lexa.

Right when she was about to speak, she saw Lieutenant Kane walking towards them and she immediately thought she had done something wrong. Her smile disappeared and Lexa frowned, glaring in the same direction than the blonde. She saw the tall and dark haired man and sighed.

"Good evening officers." She greeted them. "I know your shift is over, but can I speak with you two minutes?"

Lexa agreed with a slight nod and Clarke smiled. "Sure, Lieutenant Kane."

"Good. No need to do this in private." He took a breath and continued. "I'm proud of you, both. You are a really good team and I would like to propose an undercover mission. I will assure you it will be very safe and will only be for less than two months. I can't tell you much more about it, but I'll give you more time to think about it."

Clarke was really surprised by Lieutenant Kane's offer. "Undercover as in… no more contact with friends and family?"

"This is correct. It could compromise the mission and your safety." He replied with a serious face.

Clarke didn't knew what to think about that – especially that Octavia was getting married soon with Lincoln. She had no right to miss her best friend's wedding. She glanced at Lexa and answered Kane. "We'll think about this and give you an answer by the end of the week."

"Good, then. Have a good evening, officers." He said as he was leaving for his office.

The blonde practically dragged Lexa into the changing room. Clarke looked around and found that they were alone. She grabbed the brunette's waist and looked at her, tilting her head to find her avoiding eyes.

"What's going on? You were like that all day." Clarke said with a soft voice.

"… I know, sorry." She got closer to the other woman and hugged her. "Gustus got to the hospital not long ago. He texted me to call him when I was alone and I did when you were getting coffee this afternoon."

Clarke kissed her forehead. "And?" She added, as she was encouraging Lexa to keep going.

"He told me the results." She hugged the blonde a little tighter. "He has a stage four colon cancer."

"You know I'm here for you, you know?" She said to Lexa, cupping her face with her hands. She was thinking about the man, in his early forties, a single dad with two young kids. His wife died giving birth to the last of their children and Lexa was often helping him so he could work and get enough money to put a meal for each of thrice a day.

"Yes… doctors said he had three months or four to live, since he can't afford chemotherapy."

Clarke was saddened to hear that, especially because she knew Lexa had a particularly strong relationship with Gustus. "I didn't really wanted to go in this undercover mission anyway. I'd rather stay here with you." She kissed the girls lips slowly, a simple kiss. "Can I do something for you? Anything?"

They have been seeing each other since two months now and Clarke wasn't still sure how to react to a few things around her. They were sure something, but they never said to anybody they were actually 'girlfriends' or a 'couple'. Nothing was official. The blonde saw a little shy smile growing on Lexa's lips.

"I would really like if you take me out tonight. That'll change my mind."

"If this is what you really want, I'll give that to you.

* * *

Clarke was in her room, looking at all the beautiful dresses she could wear for a dinner with Lexa. Octavia was standing at her side with a serious look – choosing outfits were a really serious thing for her, obviously.

"You know, you could just sit on my bed, I'll show you a few dresses and we'll choose."

"Uh uh," She said, shaking negatively her head. "There's no way I'm sitting on this bed – especially after you've never seen someone having _that kind of orgasms_ before."

Clarke gave her a look and smiled. "Oh, come on Blake, I make sure to wash my sheets."

"You're still totally disgusting." She took a dress and smiled. "This one should be perfect with those little blue earrings I have in my room. Change, I'll go get em'."

She quickly changed her casual clothes for the dress Octavia asked her to put on and Clarke immediately knew her best friend was right: she looked really good. Octavia came back a few minutes after and Clarke put the earrings.

"You look perfect. Now, go. She's waiting in the living room." She said with a brief smile, before getting out of Clarke's room.

Clarke took a deep breath and walked to the living room. Lexa was standing there, patiently waiting. At the moment Clarke saw the brunette, her jaws dropped. She opened her eyes wide and a stared for a while. Clarke expected she put the dress she borrowed her for the annual summer party of the Seattle Police Department, but she had completely been fooled by that thought. Lexa was in a beautiful white dress – which she probably bought while shopping with Octavia. Her hair were falling down on her shoulders and she looked like an angel.

"You look beautiful, Lexa." Clarke said with a smile.


	16. And I love you

**Hi again! I just wanted to let you guys know that this might be the only chapter I can write before May 10th. I will be out of town from next Tuesday to see some friends of mine and I don't think I will have time to write that much. I hope you will like this chapter, next one might be more centered on Lexa's life, because I want her to deal with Gustus and all. Thanks again for the comments and enjoy reading!**

* * *

Clarke couldn't believe how stunning Lexa was looking in that elegant white dress. A smile on her lips, the blonde walked to her and closed the gap between them, holding her waist with a hand and a cheek with the other. She kissed Lexa slowly, the kiss was immediately answered and the brunette felt Clarke smiled. Both would have never stop holding each other, but they were interrupted by someone clearing its throat.

They turned their heads at the same time, to see Octavia and Raven watching them with a smile. They were obviously happy that their friends had found the other. "You guys should get going." Raven said, tapping her wrist to let Clarke know that the clock was ticking. It was a good reminder, because she could have spent an eternity to contemplate Lexa and kiss her – and maybe a little more than that, too. The blonde nodded and give one last peck on Lexa's lips.

"Thank you." Lexa murmured in Clarke's ear.

They left the house, and got inside Clarke's car. The blonde drove, holding Lexa's hand and she knew that this night was going to be perfect. Perfect weather, perfect restaurant, and perfect girlfriend. She couldn't ask for better than this.

They arrived and Clarke parked the car in the restaurant's parking lot. Polis was the best place to eat in town and it was, of course, an expensive place to eat. But she didn't care, because she wanted to impress Lexa and change her mind from what she had been informed of, today. Gustus was sick and he had about four months to live – that's awful, especially thinking about the kids and Lexa.

They entered inside and a hostess assigned them a place: a cute little banquette with candles set on the table. The ambiance was really romantic and Clarke was happy to bring her here. It was the first time she brought someone that important for her there. She had dinner with her mother, of course, but it was different than being in company of the beautiful Lexa Woods.

Instead of sitting in front of her, Clarke decided that she wanted to sit right at Lexa's sides, because she knew she could touch her and talking would be more intimate. Everything she was doing was for her. "I wish I'd have taken you here before." The blonde admitted with a bright smile. "My mother used to bring me here during Christmas holidays, because it was my father's favourite restaurant."

"Thank you for taking me out tonight." Lexa replied, taking Clarke's hand between hers.

"We've never really been on an actual date, you and me. I think we deserve it." She winked. "You're welcome, I am happy to be at your sides tonight."

Clarke felt a small kiss on her lips and huffed. The waitress was already at their table, ready to take their order.

* * *

Lexa probably had the best dinner of her life, everything because of Clarke. They drank wine, they ate a delicious meal and they fought over who was going to pay – Clarke claimed it had to be her, because she was the one taking her to this place.

They got back to a totally empty house and it didn't took long for both to jump on the other. Lexa pinned Clarke against the wall, caressing her breasts, kissing the soft skin of her neck. There was enough sexual tension at the restaurant and now she couldn't control herself, she needed Clarke and wanted to please her all night.

"I want you." Clarke whispered and Lexa's hands drifted to the lower part of her dress, pulling it enough to reveal the blonde's sexy underwear. They were black and red and Lexa wanted to rip them off her body, but she didn't.

Lexa dragged her into her room. She didn't wanted to get caught (or more like interrupted) to do whatever she planned to do with Clarke. She slowly pushed her girlfriend on her bed and got over her, straddling her. She kissed her, pulling her lower lip with her teeth. Clarke's breathing was irregular and so was Lexa's.

They kept caressing and teasing each other before Lexa removed her own dress, Clarke helping her a bit. She had beautiful white underwear, assorted to her dress. They were making a contrast with Lexa's tanned skin. She could see the sparks into the blonde's eyes and it was making her smile.

She couldn't be thankful enough to Clarke, because she brought her on an amazing dinner and that she was an incredible girlfriend. It took her a long time before realizing she had a crush on her and it was harder to admit she had feelings for her. Feelings she thought could never be felt again. But it was amazing. "I love you, Clarke." Lexa whispered into the girl's ear. She felt Clarke pulling her against her body.

She saw her smile. Clarke was happy Lexa was the first one to say it. "I love you too." Was her answer and she had a beautiful smile on her lips.

They continued kissing each other and it didn't took long before both were naked, Clarke on top of Lexa, letting her tongue adventuring the brunette's nipples. Lexa moaned when she felt Clarke's hands inside her thighs and everything was tingling. She wanted Clarke as much as Clarke wanted her.

She felt her hand moving between her legs and Clarke smiled at her. "You're so wet." She explained. Her fingers were teasing, positioning in front of Lexa's entrance, but never getting inside. And it was driving Lexa crazy.

She took Clarke's hand and guided it, so she could put them inside her. She felt them and Lexa moaned when the blonde decided to take control of her hand again, fingering her girlfriend slowly, teasing her. Lexa glared at her and Clarke saw how desperate she was to come from her hands. Even though she wanted to make her come too, she wanted to keep things slow and enjoy every seconds of this.

"Faster?" She asked her, but Clarke shook her head. She wanted to give her the best orgasm she could ever have. She heard a small groan from Lexa and she closed her eyes. Clarke knew she wasn't really upset.

She kept teasing her that way for several minutes before changing her mind, Lexa squirming under her. Lexa felt the change of rhythm and moaned. Clarke kissed her, letting her tongue meet hers, fingering faster. Lexa arched her body and tossed the blonde to her side, muttering some non-understanding words. Clarke wasn't surprised, she already knew how the brunette's orgasms were. She smiled, seeing Lexa's body shaking, while she was attempting to recover from this.

"Oh my god Clarke," she started. "You should have. Warned me."

Clarke kissed her neck and answered. "What? Getting faster?"

"Yes." She replied. "I wasn't prepared, I made a mess… again."

"Shhh, don't worry. I always thought it was pretty cool."

"It isn't when you need to wash your sheets at least three times a week. Four, now." She continued, turning her head to watch Clarke. "That was still pretty good."

"Only good? I think I deserve better than 'good', Lexa."

"Okay, okay, you're fucking amazing. And I love you."

"What?" Clarke said with a smile, like she didn't hear what she had just said.

"I love you, Clarke Griffin, sex goddess and keeper of my heart." She said, leaning over her to kiss her lips. It made Clarke laugh.

"I love you too, sweetheart." She kissed her forehead. "And you're pretty fucking amazing too."


	17. Meeting Gustus, Artigas and Quint

Lexa's shift finally ended. She had to work from 8 in the morning to 5 and she was pretty exhausted, but she promised Gustus to show up for some family time. The brunette knew that his uncle wasn't going to get better and that was scaring her as hell. Even though she knew he would take care of a lot of things before losing his battle against cancer, but Lexa will still have to deal with the rest of it after. The funeral, her cousins, their house…

"Hey, sweetheart." Clarke hugged her, seeing how deep in her thoughts she was. Lexa gave her a small smile, trying to cover the sadness that she was feeling, thinking about her uncle's fate.

They were in the changing room, with their casual clothing, ready to leave. Clarke would probably stay home while Lexa would go see Gustus. The brunette took her stuff and gave a little peck on Clarke's lips. "It's been a long day and I can't wait to get back in your arms tonight." She said, leaving the changing room with the blonde behind her.

"You're still going at your uncle's later?" Clarke asked, gently rubbing Lexa's back and Lexa nodded. "Do you want me to drive you there?"

"Actually…" She took a deep breath. "I know this is selfish of me to ask you this, according to the situation, but… would you like to come with me?" They got into Clarke's car and Lexa grabbed the blonde's hand. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I'll feel stronger at your sides."

"I will be there, then." Clarke said, lacing her fingers with Lexa's. "I will always be there when you need me."

"Thank you. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

It was around 7 o'clock when Clarke parked her car in Gustus' driveway. They had the time to take a shower and grab a cake – Clarke's idea, because everyone loves cake. Lexa took a deep breath and the blonde knew her girlfriend was nervous about this. She told her uncle that she was bringing someone over and he seemed happy about it. "Let's do this." Lexa said, grabbing the desert and going out of the car.

Clarke was confident about all this. She loved that Lexa asked her to be there with her at this family dinner. It was another step in their relationship, sort of. She would have liked that it was not under certain circumstances, but she was glad to be at her sides when Gustus opened the door. He was a tall and large man, with long hair that could almost compete with Lexa's. Clarke was no doctor, but she knew at first sight that he was sick and weakened by the disease.

At the moment he saw Clarke, Gustus smiled and let them inside of the house. It was a bit messy and the blonde knew it was probably because of Lexa's cousins.

"I'm glad you brought someone here, Lexa." He said, leaning towards her to hug the brunette. Clarke never saw Lexa so close to anyone else, except herself, so she was surprised. "And she should be the girl you can't stop speaking of." He continued, making Lexa blush and look at him with a serious look.

"The one and only. Clarke, nice to meet you." They shook hands firmly. "Lexa speaks highly of you too."

It made Gustus smile. "Oh, cake!" He exclaimed himself, taking the desert from Lexa's hands. "I hope you like pastas, Clarke?"

"His pastas are to die for." Lexa added, grabbing Clarke's hand and dragging her in the kitchen. "Where are my two favourite cousins?" The brunette asked her uncle.

"Their rooms." He answered, pointing the ceiling, meaning that the boys were upstairs.

"I'm going to be right back, okay?" She said to Clarke. The blonde nodded and give her a chaste kiss on the lips, then Lexa disappeared, letting her alone with the tall man.

"She's happy." He looked at Clarke and smiled at her. "You love her?"

"With all my heart." Was Clarke's answer.

"Can I ask you to take care of her? I don't want her to be broody of push people away while I'm gone." She was surprised by the way he requested it, because it seemed like he was fully aware that he was about to die from cancer and that he accepted it.

"I will, sir." She agreed.

"Also, I feel the need to give you 'the talk', because you know, you're seeing her and all." He gave Clarke a serious look. "Don't break her heart, she had a rough life, travelling here and there and I've never seen her so relaxed. Even when she was seeing Costia. If you hurt her –"

"Gustus, I hope you're not giving Clarke 'the talk'." Lexa interrupted her uncle. She entered the kitchen, a smirk on her lips, dragging two boys with her. Clarke assumed it was her younger cousins. "This is Artigas and Quint."

Clarke and the tall man chuckled. "No, we were just talking." The blonde said, lowering a bit herself to talk to the boys. "Hey you two, I'm Clarke."

"Clarke, as in Lexa's girlfriend?" One of them asked, looking at Lexa.

"Yep, I'm the lucky one." Clarke answered.

* * *

The dinner was really good and Clarke was impressed of Gustus' cooking skills. Lexa was right, his pastas were amazing. It was thirty pass ten when Lexa decided it was time to go home. Her uncle seemed exhausted, yet he wanted to keep talking with his niece and her girlfriend. They both gave him a hug and entered Clarke's car.

"I had a good time." The blonde admitted, starting the car.

"Thank you for being there, tonight." Lexa said to her. "I can't stand seeing him like that… sick and I can't do nothing about it. Nothing."

"I know and I wish I could help too."

"I don't even know what I'll do with Artigas and Quint when…" She stopped, because she knew she was getting emotional and she had to be stronger than this, at least for Gustus. "I don't want them to end up in the foster system."

"Me neither, they'll probably need to stick together as much as they can." Clarke continued, grabbing the brunette's hand to reassure her. "I can help you through this, you know? I don't mind."

"Yes… but for now, let's go home and sleep. I could really use a good night of sleep."

"Okay, sweetheart. Whatever you need." Clarke answered, caressing the top of her hand with her thumb.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the comments and all. I'm back from vacation, yay! This chapter is small, but I think it was a good thing for Clarke to meet a part of Lexa's family. I'll work with that later ;) Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. The day of her father's death

It was about three in the morning when Clarke got out of bed without making any noises. She didn't wanted to wake Lexa or anything just because she couldn't sleep, so she just got to the kitchen to take a glass of water, then walked to the living room to sit on the couch. She knew what day it was. The day of her father's death. She was always really emotional around this time of the year and couldn't sleep much.

Lexa knew about her father's death, but Clarke never really gave her much more information about him. Even after all these years, it was still painful, just like it happened yesterday. The blonde always realizes how much she misses him and how much she would like to spend just a few minutes in his company. He always knew how to make her smile and laugh. Clarke knows it's hard for her mother too and that she probably is crying herself to sleep or working at the hospital to forget the pain of her loss. Jake was the perfect husband and father to her child. They loved each other since the day they laid an eye on the other and it was always romantic, a pure love.

Jake Griffin's death is often commemorated by the Seattle Police Department. Clarke had an agreement with Sergeant Kane to never work that day, so she could just spend some time alone. Everyone knew Clarke's father because he was bringing joy in the hardest times and he was a caring man. He was also one of Kane's closest friend.

Tears started running down on the blonde's cheeks, still sitting alone on the living room's couch, remembering how her father died; he was trying to save two very kids in a building that collapsed. The ground was unstable and he didn't follow his Sergeant's order, because there was no time to waste or the kids would have gotten crush under the floor. Jake had the time to get out the kids, but he injured himself in the process and the building crushed him before his colleagues had the time to get him out of there. Clarke will never forget her mother telling her to get to the ER as soon as possible. She knew before arriving at the hospital that her father was gone.

She is sobbing and trying to get a normal breathing, but she just can't. There's nothing she can do to stop crying, she knows that she will just cry until she gets exhausted and can't do it anymore.

"Clarke?" She hears the soft concerned voice. She thinks its Lexa's at first, but then she realized its Raven, who just got back from a night out, probably drinking at the bar with other officers. She's drunk, obviously, but Clarke had seen her way more intoxicated. The girl sat on the couch and wrapped her hands around the blonde, a sad look on her face. "I forgot what date we were."

"I miss him so much." Clarke sobs again, hugging her friend back, because that's what she really needs. "I still can't believe he's gone."

"I'm pretty sure he is up there, watching over you. Like a guardian angel." She said, wiping her best friend's tear off her cheeks. "Otherwise, you would have gotten in much more trouble, I think so."

"Yeah, probably." She looked at Raven in the eyes. "Hey Raven, thanks for being here. And everything."

"I'm here for you whenever you need it." She kisses Clarke's forehead. "Do you mind if I go to bed? I'm exhausted."

"I should probably go, me too." Clarke answered, getting up and helping her roommate to get in her bed. "Good night."

Raven mumbled some inaudible things and Clarke closed the door, leaving for her own room. She got under the blanket and found Lexa laying on her back, eyes wide open. Her eyesight was adapted to the night, so she could perfectly define Lexa's traits. Clarke cuddled against her girlfriend.

"Can't sleep? Something bothering you?" The brunette was concerned about Clarke's health and was looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Hmmm yeah." Clarke took a deep breath. "It's my father's death anniversary today."

"Okay." It took a few second for the sleepy girl to register that important information, then she spoke again. "Can I do anything for you, today?"

"Are you working?"

"No, Kane gave me the day off."

Clarke nodded and laid her head on Lexa's shoulder. "He probably figured out that I'll need you." Her fingers got under the brunette's pyjama, to caress her soft skin in a tender way. "He was close to my father."

"That's nice of him. I would like to be with you today, that is, if you want that too."

"Of course, I want to be with you. I need you." Clarke felt Lexa's lips on her forehead. "There's this commemoration this afternoon. I don't want to go alone."

"Then I'll come with you." Lexa answered.

"I should be sleeping. My mom will probably be here tomorrow, if she's not working and she will not like to see me looking like a zombie or something."

"Do you need anything to sleep?"

"Hmm… I could use a little shoulder massage."

Lexa smiled at her and they both sat up in the bed, the brunette getting behind Clarke, spreading her legs at the girl's sides. Clarke removed her t-shirt so she could be topless, the easiest way for Lexa to give her a massage. Plus, everybody knows that, but giving a massage to someone with a t-shirt on sucks.

Clarke was feeling a bit better now, feeling Lexa's warm hands moving and pressing against her skin. After only a few minutes, the blonde fell asleep and Lexa kept going until her eyelids were closing too. She wrapped the blonde in her hands, but didn't dare move more to wake her up.

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry for the time it took to write; I'm not feeling well because of family stuff going on here (I came out and they didn't react well, so I've been avoiding home for several days), so I'm running low on ideas. There is not many chapters left to write for this fanfiction, since I'm ending at 20. If you guys have any request or suggestions before I end the story. **

**Again, thank you guys for following and leaving comments, it warms my heart to know some people like my work. Believe me, I like writing, but it usually take more time for me because English is not my first language. I have to figure out how to describe stuff in English and all (expressions are not the same) and I'm even doing research to make sure that it fits well (automatic traduction, like Google, sucks). Thank you, thank you, thank you for everything! You guys are the best :')**


	19. All couples own sex toys!

**Hi again everyone, thanks for the amazing support with my coming out, it really touched me. Thanks for all the kind comments and PMs, I know I haven't thanked everyone individually, but I got sick and wasn't very much on the computer.**

** So, there is Chapter 19. It's both sad and funny, because I didn't wanted to go all the way sad. I hope this was good enough for you guys! The next chapter will be the last of this Fanfiction and I plan to write about Lincoln and Octavia's wedding. Of course, the story will still be centered about Clarke and Lexa. If there is any request for the next chapter, you can send me a PM or write a review; I don't know when I will post it, probably not before next week. **

**Thanks you all :)**

* * *

Two months later, Lexa, her girlfriend and family members were all standing in the cemetery. She saw that coming, Gustus got really sick and there was nothing she could do to save him from his disease. The ceremony was perfect, without any problems.

Artigas and Quint were really sad. After comforting her girlfriend, Clarke was the first one to talk to the boys and trying to comfort them; it was natural, coming from her, and she had to mourn her father at a young age too. Hopefully, Clarke was there to help Lexa with everything, even though the brunette told her that she could deal with funeral stuff, paperwork and selling her uncle's house. Clarke wouldn't let her deal with that alone, because she could help her bear the pain.

Lexa's younger cousins were taken care by Gustus' sister and her husband – even though they had already two children of the same age. They were living in a small town close to Seattle, so Lexa would be able to see them a lot. Clarke knew her girlfriend would need it.

They finally got back to an empty house and the silence was better than hearing everyone saying how sorry they were for Gustus' loss and how brave Lexa was for staying with him until his final moments. Octavia moved out of the house to stay with Lincoln, because they wanted more intimacy. On the other hand, Raven was probably out, working or staying at Finn's, because she wasn't sure how to react around Lexa. She surely wanted to give her some space.

They sat on Lexa's bed and Clarke snuggled her girlfriend, not saying anything. Lexa had been really strong, only letting out a few tears during the ceremony, but Clarke knew she was only trying to hide under a stoic face.

"I miss him already." She said, hiding her face in Clarke's neck. "Before he passed, he told me to stay strong."

"You are." The blonde kisses her forehead.

"Thank you." She sighed deeply. "I mean, for being here with me today. I needed you."

"I told you I was here for you, no matter what. I have been through grieving too, if there is something I could help with, don't be shy to ask, whatever it is." Clarke insisted.

"I know. As weird as it is, I'm okay with this – I mean, I was prepared for it. Gustus was sick, I made up my mind about not having him around… what's hard to think about is how the kids must be feeling. It saddens me to know they are orphans now, even though they are being taken care well with their aunt."

"If you would like to spend time with them, you can always come here. I'm sure it wouldn't mind Raven."

"Really? You're okay with that?"

"Yes, if it's what you need, it doesn't bother me."

"Thank you, Clarke."

"You should get some rest, today was pretty rough on you and you look exhausted." Clarke kissed Lexa's lips. It was maybe 4 o'clock and the brunette was about to fall asleep into her girlfriend's arms.

"I am." Lexa mumbled, pulling herself closer to the blonde. "Wake me up for dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Lexa woke up at 5 o'clock the next day. She took her breakfast, along with a well-deserved cup of coffee. She was exhausted, but still went for her morning run to activate her body and, perhaps, think about something else than Gustus' death and his funeral. She could do nothing more than what she had already done, so she needed to think about something else.

She got back to the house an hour later to find Clarke in the kitchen, making toasts and pouring herself a cup of coffee. She saw Lexa and smiled at her; the brunette was in her sports clothes and was all sweaty.

"Morning, sweetheart." Lexa leaned to kiss the blonde on the cheek and smiled. "You should come and run with me sometimes."

"You get up way too early for me, Lexa." She took a bite of her toast.

"The future belongs to those who wake up early." Lexa mocked her. "So, we have another day off before having to get back to work. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know… Octavia and Lincoln's wedding is soon, I thought we could go to the mall to buy them a few things."

"That sounds like a plan. Do you have ideas of what you would like to buy?"

"Of course!" Clarke answered with a smug smirk.

A few hours later, after having a shower and preparing themselves, they arrived to the mall and Clarke dragged Lexa in a particular shop. Lexa liked spending time with Clarke, because it was the best remedy to not think about her uncle's loss.

"Okay, when you said you had ideas, I never thought you meant that." Lexa said, holding a box in her hands and looking at the instructions.

"I'm her maid of honor, so I need to assure to put some spicy in their sexual life."

"I'm pretty sure they don't need that." The brunette insisted.

"Look, all couple must have a healthy sex life and… those will surely help." Clarke waves a box, showing a naked woman on a bed, with straps around her arms. Lexa's jaw dropped and she couldn't help but blush.

"Really, Clarke?"

"What?! All couples own sex toys!" The blonde exclaimed herself.

"Uh uh, not us." Lexa replied.

"Then it's settled, I'm taking some for us too!"

"Wait, no, that's not what I meant –"

"Look at this dildo! It looks like art!" She waved the glass toy in Lexa's face, making her blush a little more. She dragged her to another alley, where there was vibrators everywhere. Clarke took one and turned it on. "Feel this."

She putted it into Lexa's hand and she girl opened her eyes wide open. "It tickles."

Clarke leaned towards Lexa, putting her lips close to her ear. "Think about how good it could feel…" Lexa closed her eyes, while Clarke began whispering softly. "Vibrating that fast, just against your clit..."

Lexa turned off the toy and gave it back to Clarke. "After all the time we've been together, I never thought you would be a dirty talker." She smirked at the blonde. "I kind of like it."

"All I can think of, right now, is using all those toys on you."

"Well, you'll have to contain yourself, Clarke, because we're in public." Lexa kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "I'm afraid we will exit this sex shop with more toys to us than to Lincoln and Octavia."

"Oh, we will." Clarke looked at her with a smug grin and took a few boxes to put into their basket. She was happy to help Lexa thinking about something else than her uncle's recent death.

* * *

They got home with all their bags with the logo of the sex shop. Raven, who was into the living room, jumped to greet her two roommates. "Hello, lovebirds." She saw the bags and smirked. "Oh, I see now why you didn't want me to come now, Clarke."

"We went shopping for Blake's wedding." Lexa explained.

"Yeah, but knowing Clarke, I know that she couldn't get out of there without a thing or two for herself…" She winked at the blonde, who just smiled at her best friend.

"I might have bought a few things for Lexa and me…" Clarke added.

"So, let me see what you took for O." Raven grabbed their bags before the two lovers could say anything. She almost ran to the kitchen and started taking off boxes from the bags, like they were Christmas presents. "Oh, Lexa… I never thought you would be into bondage's stuff."

"What? No, this is for them, not for us." Lexa answered, blushing and looking at Clarke, who burst into laughter.

"Uh… Okay, but care to explain why there is two boxes of straps?" Raven joined Clarke as Lexa got redder.

"Clarke?!" Lexa looked at her girlfriend. "Why did you bought that for us?"

"Sorry, it's kind of a fantasy to –"

"No, nevermind, I don't want to hear about it." She cut her.

"As long as I don't hear you, I'm fine with whatever you buy, Griffin." Raven wiped her tears of laughter off her cheeks. "Brace yourself, Lexa… I bet you will be tortured in the most pleasant way tonight."


	20. Lifetime of happiness

**This chapter is a little bit longer, because it will be the last one. I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

* * *

The big day finally arrived and Clarke could tell that Octavia was nervous, mostly because she was bouncing in every directions at an incredibly early time. It was only 7 o'clock and the soon-to-be bride woke every one up, even Raven.

Octavia, wanting to follow the tradition, had decided to sleep in her previous home and room. Of course, that didn't bother the three other girls. It was, in fact, way easier for them to get ready all together, since Clarke, Raven and even Lexa were the maids of honor.

"Guys, we have to hurry up! We need to be ready as soon as possible for the hairdresser! And I have to call that stupid florist again so he doesn't forget what I ordered and –"

"Blake, seriously, do I need to shove the spoon down your throat so you can eat?" Raven looked at her best friend and sighed. "Eat your breakfast, I don't want you to faint in front of everybody while walking to the altar."

"Yeah, let's avoid that." Octavia answered, shoving a spoon full of cereals in her mouth, making Raven smile.

"Take it easy today, you have us. Anything you want us to do, we'll do." Clarke said, looking at Lexa who just changed her sleeping clothes for black skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt. They had a lot to do before the ceremony and none of them wants to risk to get the dresses dirty. Octavia would probably kill them, in that case.

"I just can't believe we'll be husband and wife in a few ours. I'm marrying the man of my dreams."

"Yes you are." Raven and Clarke said at the same time, while Lexa nodded and stared at Octavia with her bright green eyes.

* * *

They all went to the hairdresser that made a magnificent job with everyone's hair, especially for the bride. Octavia was still nervous, but Raven took care of the stupid florist in the most polite way possible – by telling him to 'do his damn job correctly' and even calling him 'fucking walnut'. Lexa and Clarke took care of the rest and also informed Bellamy that his little sister ate and was going to be the most perfect bride ever. Octavia's brother was a bit nervous; he was going to be the one walking her to the altar, because he was the closest relative they had in town. Their parents died years ago and Bellamy didn't wanted to screw up his little sister's wedding. He seemed to be proud that she was marrying Lincoln. The groom was a good caring man that always took care of Octavia needed him – they totally belonged together.

And now, they were all at the church, getting ready in a private room. The three maids of honor put on their dresses and they all looked magnificent; they were wearing satin blue dresses, not too long or too short and everyone was quite comfortable in them.

When Lexa put on her dress, Clarke couldn't help but look at her; she was ravishing. The dress was suiting her well and the blonde smiled when she turned. She always liked when her girlfriend was wearing a dress, just because it wasn't usual for her. It was mostly on special occasions.

"How do I look?"

"Just… perfect." The blonde saw Lexa blushing a little bit and smiling.

"Oh damn." Raven stood at Clarke's sides and stared at Lexa, looking her from all the way down. "I might be questioning my sexual orientation right now, because Lexa that dress looks so damn fine on you."

"Yeah, she's right." Clarke slid her hand in Lexa's and quickly kissed her lips.

"Thank you, you both look really amazing too."

Octavia came into the room with her wedding dress on and Raven helped her to lace it on the back. When she was done, she joined Clarke and Lexa admiring the beautiful bride that was their best friend. "Wow." They pretty much said at the same time.

"You sure you want to marry Lincoln and not me?" Raven joked, winking at the other brunette.

"Yes, I am sure of it."

"Okay well, don't freak out, but… it's almost time."

"Oh my GOD." And Octavia was freaking out, but her best friends were there to help her calm down.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Clarke answered. Bellamy was standing there, waiting to see his little sister. He walked in the room, saw Octavia and he smiled at her. "I can't believe that gorgeous woman is my little sister. Hey, come here." She walked towards her brother and hugged him tightly.

"You look handsome, Bell." She told him, patting his shoulders.

"Thank you, little sis. I don't want to… make you feel emotional, especially right now." He took a deep breath. "But I know Mom and Dad would be proud of you – for what you have become and to marry a great man."

She nodded, but didn't answer. She would have loved to be walked to the altar by her father and have planned everything concerning her wedding with her mom. She would have wanted to see them being all proud of her, because their baby girl was about to say her vows with Lincoln. "I just want to say that it is an honour for me to be with you today." He continued and Clarke saw Octavia's cheeks getting redder, as she was trying to control herself to not cry. It would ruin her makeup. She smiled at him. "Would you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Anything."

"When you will walk to Lincoln, please, don't trip with those heels, they are so high…"

"I've wore worse, but yeah, I plan to have a solid grip on your arm, just in case." She smiled at him and looked at her best friends. "So... let's go, let's go, bitches!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony started a few minutes later and Raven walked to the altar, positioning herself at the other extremity of the panel, in front of one of Lincoln's best mans. It came Clarke's turn and then Lexa's. Clarke thought it was quite something to have a lot of eyes on her at the same time; some were Octavia's or Lincoln's relatives, some were friends of them.

Lincoln was looking very handsome in his suit, of course. He had a very serious face and that must be how he was coping with his nervousness. The ceremonial music started and every eyes looked at the giant open doors behind them, revealing Octavia and Bellamy.

The smiles on the sibling's face were completely stunning. They started walking slowly to the altar. Clarke was overwhelmed by happiness, to see Bellamy, looking so proud, walking his sister to her soon to be husband. She wanted to slide her hand in Lexa's, but she contained herself, not wanting to drag attention towards them. That moment was about Octavia and Lincoln, only about them.

The siblings made their way to the altar and Bellamy hugged his sister tightly. Lincoln walked down the three steps and shook the bride's brother's hand, giving him a warm smile. He looked at Octavia and took her hand, slowly bringing it up to his mouth and kiss it. That was very romantic. He helped her to escalate the three small steps and they turned to face each other, both smiling.

The priest started talking about the union of two persons, love and commitment. It was a short speech, but Clarke was listening, patiently waiting for the part where the lovers would confess their love.

The old man finally got to the interesting part and everyone seemed to pay more attention. "Mr. Lincoln Nash, do you take Mrs. Octavia Blake to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage?" Lincoln smiled at Octavia, still holding her hands, a thumb doing a circular motion on her skin. "Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?"

Lincoln took a deep breath and looked directly into Octavia's eyes. "I do."

And then, it was Octavia's turn. "Mrs. Octavia Blake, do you take Mr. Lincoln Nash to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do." She answered quickly.

Octavia put the wedding ring at Lincoln's finger and then Lincoln put a ring at Octavia's finger, watching her with very pleased eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest smiled and looked at the groom. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally." Clarke heard her best friend whisper, before stepping closer to her husband.

She wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck as he leaned to kiss her slowly. Everyone started cheering and applauding, including the best mans and the maids of honour. They watched the new happily married couple kiss.

Clarke was about to cry when Lexa grabbed her hand. It felt good and the blonde knew her girlfriend wanted to touch her as much as she wanted to do. "Are you crying?" She asked, but Clarke shook her head.

"I am just really happy for her."

"Yes, me too."

* * *

Clarke was happy her best friend decided to do a banquet at somewhere else than the church. After the limousine came to pick them up, they opened a bottle of champagne and drank to the new husband and wife. Octavia showed them the ring Lincoln gave her. Apparently, it was his grandmother's and it was very beautiful. They arrived not long after and they got out of the limousine.

They ate well that night and the DJ started doing his thing. Of course, Lincoln and Octavia didn't missed the first dance, joined by a few other couples after a few minutes. Lexa looked at Clarke with scared eyes and the blonde smiled at her. "I won't force you to dance with me, sweetheart."

"This is just too formal for me and I don't want to ruin it, because I will surely end up falling on my butt. Maybe later?"

"Only if you want to." Clarke leaned and kissed her cheek. "In the meantime, I am very sure that nobody will notice if we just leave for a moment and… make out a little."

"You guys are not subtle at all, just whispering like that." Raven interrupted, leaning over them to whisper and smile at them. "I can cover for you, but just do it quick."

"I can't say no to that." Lexa chuckled and grabbed her girlfriend's hand to drag her somewhere else. Everyone's eyes were upon the bride and the groom dancing, so no one noticed them leaving.

They looked for a place where they will not be disturbed and they found a small room that probably meant for storage. There was not much place for them to move, but a little was what they only needed. That, and a lock on the door.

As soon as the door closed, Clarke pinned Lexa against it, driving her hands across her body and enjoying the fabric of the dress and the curves that were underneath it. Lexa reached for the blonde's lips, kissing them and sucking a bit hard on her lower lip, making her moan just a little.

"Raven said we needed to be quick." Lexa was panting already, aroused by Clarke's hands on her breasts.

Clarke smiled and cupped her girlfriend's face. "Do you want me to make you come?" She kissed her lips and continued. "Because I want to know if you'll be able to… contain yourself." Clarke was referring to Lexa's powerful orgasms, of course. She didn't wanted the brunette to wet her dress or panties.

"I'm pretty sure I won't be able to… I'm so excited, Clarke." She seemed desperate for Clarke's touch and the blonde was eager to touch her. "I want to feel you inside me."

"You sure?"

She nodded and kept kissing her, her hands wandering in Clarke's naked back. Lexa's neck was attacked by the girl's lips and she moaned. "I want, I –" She felt the blonde's hand getting under the dress, caressing her inner thigh, then her center.

"You're not wearing…" She smirked when the realization hit her; Lexa was not wearing any panties under her dress and that was so fucking hot. She started rubbing and Lexa whimpered, squirming against her.

"Clarke, now, maybe?" The brunette was panting louder and had a hard time trying to talk.

"Now what?" She wanted to play the innocent girl.

"Inside me." She arched her back when she felt Clarke's fingers pressing her entrance, closing her eyes. She let out a long 'mmmhh' of anticipation. "Now." And two of her girlfriend's finger easily slipped inside her. She started thrusting slowly, but Clarke knew Lexa was almost at the edge already.

She moaned when a thumb started rubbing her clit and she grabbed firmly Clarke's ass, pulling her closer. "Fuck." She had a hard time standing, her legs feeling like jelly.

"That's what I'm doing." Clarke teased the brunette, admiring the struggle on the brunette's beautiful face.

Her walls tightened on her fingers as she reached the sensitive spot and Lexa started shaking and moaning. Clarke slowed the pace, smiling. Her hand was dripping wet because of her girlfriend. It took a moment for her to calm down from her orgasm.

"That was… good." Lexa said, looking at the blonde.

"Good? I think I deserve 'amazing' or 'great' at least." She pouted.

"Okay, okay, you were incredible, babe."

"You're welcome."

"Do you want me to take care of you?"

"Like I'm going to say no to you…" She winked at her and pulled her for another heated kiss, her nails digging into Lexa's back skin.

Lexa pulled the dress over the girl's hipbone and knelt in front of her. Clarke's eyes widened, but she seemed very happy when Lexa pulled down her thong. She nipped the insides of the blonde's thigh and sucked the skin, leaving a trail of hickeys there, where no one but her would lay an eye. "You gorgeous specimen." She joked, getting at work, licking Clarke's clit with no mercy.

She heard her whimper louder and louder as she began to suck her sensitive spot. Clarke's hands brushed her braids and she stopped suddenly to pleasure her girlfriend. She shot a look at her and the girl frowned. "I didn't sit for an hour to get my hair like this. Do not mess it up, please." If she came back to Raven and Octavia with disheveled hair, Octavia would probably be pissed or something. Let's not risk that.

Clarke nodded and Lexa came back to what she was doing a minute ago. The blonde was still squirming, fighting not to close her legs. "Fuck, Lex – shit, my phone is vibrating."

"Mhhh… hey, stop moving or I won't get you off." Clarke huffed in protest. "I just had an idea of what to do with that phone." Lexa buried her face between her girlfriend's legs, holding on tightly on her thighs.

"Shit, my mom's looking for me…"

"Clarke." She practically stared at her. "We are kinda busy, here." She brought her lips into a small pout and stood up, reaching for Clarke's neck, nipping and kissing her sensitive spot. "I'm about to give up on the idea of getting you off, you know…"

The blonde wrapped her hands around Lexa's waist, pulling her closer again. "Well, we have to go. They're waiting for me."

Lexa frowned and Clarke knew she had to specify what was very important to the point that they had to cut their making out session in a crappy room, while celebrating their friend's wedding. "They're waiting for Raven's speech and mine."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to miss Raven's part." She smiled and they looked at each other for a moment, not moving.

"Do I look like I just had quickie?" Clarke asked and Lexa tilted her head on the side just like a puppy.

"Maybe. Just don't look so guilty and say that you were talking to me about that speech."

* * *

Just after Raven's incredible speech, Clarke found her mother that almost pushed her to the stage, putting a microphone into her hands. Hopefully, Clarke was already prepared and repeated a lot of times the speech she had to do, so she wasn't really nervous; she was just a bit. She faced the crowd and spotted the happy and newly married couple and she smiled at her best friend.

She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and she felt pressured by their eyes, but she quickly found Lexa sitting in the first row and sighed. Her girlfriend gave her the thumbs up, the only one thing she needed to have enough confidence to start talking to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered today to celebrate Octavia and Lincoln's wedding, which was adorable and very joyful I must say." The bride nodded, winking at Clarke as her husband smiled. "Octavia's my best friend and we've known each other since forever. Okay, okay, high school, but it really feels like that long."

"Every memory I have since then, she's always been there. Yes, you too Raven." Clarke chuckled while her other best friend crossed her arms on her chest and Octavia giggled. "I've seen her grow into a magnificent and badass woman, who took nothing from nobody. She saved my life more times than I can count. I've seen her in her worst and best times – I can tell you Lincoln, you hit the jackpot with her."

Octavia smiled at her and mouthed a 'thank you' as everyone cheered. "Today, you married the one man that always looked after you and that made you so happy for several years. I am happy you found the one."

"As for you Lincoln, you are a great man and I think you deserve to be loved by my best friend. I always thought you were too serious, but it turned out that you made Octavia a better person – because yeah, she was kinda less annoying when you were here, you know how stubborn she can be when she starts…"

"Lies!" Octavia shouted at Clarke, grinning.

"I love you too, boo. Now everyone, let's raise our glasses to the new husband and wife." The blonde raised her glass, followed by everyone in the place. "To Octavia and Lincoln!"

Everyone cheered and drank. Clarke took a sip of her drink and got off the stage. Her mother came and hugged her and said how much she was proud of her. Raven and Lexa popped from behind them and Lexa took the blonde's hands. She kissed her cheek and whispered something to her ear. "That speech was really nice, babe."

Clarke smiled and looked at her. "Thank you."

"That was, like, almost cute." Raven teased her, smiling as she was poking her shoulder. "Mind if I steal your girlfriend for a dance, Lexa?"

"I will allow this only if she returns to me in one piece, Reyes." The brunette answered.

Clarke and Raven let Lexa in company of Abby and reached the dance floor, where a lot of people were already dancing to the DJ's music. The best friends started dancing to the rhythm, moving theirs hips and shaking their body. Raven got closer and smiled at the blonde. "I tried to tell your mom to not call you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I knew we would not have all the time in the world, anyway. Where's Finn?"

"He bailed on me last minute. Work, apparently. I should have known better."

"I'm sorry, Raven."

"Don't be, I should not be sad at our best friend's wedding. And I'm just really happy to be here with all of you today."

"I am too."

* * *

It was getting late but everyone was still celebrating. People were drinking, dancing or chatting and it was a night Clarke wanted to remember, so she limited herself to only two drinks. Lexa, on the other hand, could not even tell how much she drank and Clarke thought it was quite funny to see her girlfriend dancing against her with a sloppy smile and drifting hands.

"Lexa, you should drink water."

"Mmm… I'm good here." She whispered to the blonde's ear. She took the occasion to nip Clarke's earlobe, getting a slight moan in return.

"You'll thank me tomorrow."

"Clarke!" A familiar voice shouted. Raven slowly made her way between people and got to the dancing couple. "Clarke, don't freak out, your mom and Lieutenant Kane are getting a little bit closer–"

"What?! Oh my god." Clarke was about to get off the dancefloor to find her mom, but Raven grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Raven, my mom should be drunk by now!" Abby always had tendencies to drink too much in those kind of events and she was not one to handle alcohol well, so Clarke was wondering how much she drank already and wanted to keep her from Lieutenant Kane – especially because he was her boss and she will not stand knowing her mother had a thing with him while seriously talking to him about a criminal case.

"I knew you would have been a little busy tonight with your girlfriend, so I watched her for you." Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed. "She only took one glass of wine, Griffin."

"I want to talk to her." Clarke waited for her best friend to let go of her and she grabbed Lexa's hand to drag her towards Abby.

Kane was close to her mother, leaning over her to whisper in her ear. She started laughing and looked at him with a smile. It was the first time Clarke had seen her mother truly happy since her husband – Clarke's father – had died on duty. She couldn't help but stare at the older woman smiling at her lieutenant. Lexa moved to be in front of her girlfriend, getting her attention of her mom and her boss.

"Whatever you want to do, don't do it." Lexa intertwined their fingers while her green eyes caught Clarke's. "You mom deserve happiness."

"I know, I just need to –"

"Clarke. I was looking for you." Abby interrupted them with a smile on her lips. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Does this have something to do with my lieutenant?"

"Yes. Listen, I know it might be hard for you to think about me and someone else than your father, but I really like Marcus."

"So… you two are dating?" She glared at Lieutenant Kane and he nodded. "Since when?"

"It's been a month or so." Abby answered honestly. "I wish I had told you sooner, but... I don't know, I wanted the perfect moment to do it."

"I'm glad you told me. Even though this will be like very weird, I'm happy for you, mom."

"Really?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, if you can find someone that will make you happy, then… I'm okay with that. Even if it's my boss."

"It really means a lot for us." Marcus thanked her and dragged Abby to the dancefloor.

"That's so weird." Lexa said, getting closer to Clarke and stealing a quick kiss. "Your mom and Kane."

"Yeah. Okay, let's get you some water."

They headed to the bar and Lexa finally got a glass of cold water. "I wish we could finish what we started before the speech…" The brunette smiled at Clarke and she stared at the blonde's lips.

"How about we head home? O. and Lincoln already left, they have a flight tomorrow morning and they didn't wanted to party too much."

"Yup, home."

Clarke called for a cab and it was there ten minutes later. After goodbyes, Lexa and her girlfriend got into the vehicle. After giving the directions to the taxi driver, Clarke looked at the brunette and smiled. "You're drunk." She knew Lexa would be merciless in bed that night, so she mentally thanked Raven for staying longer with Monty and Jasper at the after party.

"No, I'm Lexa." The girl said, reminding Clarke the first night Lexa found her after a long night of heavy drinking with Octavia. "Just kidding, babe. I'm not drunk, just tipsy."

"If you say so." Clarke teased her, slightly shaking her head.

They finally arrived home and paid the taxi driver for the ride. They got inside and, as soon as the front door was closed, Lexa removed her high heels and headed to their room. Clarke joined her after grabbing a glass of water and ibuprofens. She knew Lexa would probably need it the morning after.

"Hey sleepy head." She looked at her girlfriend, laying on her back, eyes closed. She opened them and looked at Clarke. "Let's remove that dress of your body, beautiful."

"Yeah, good idea." She stood up and looked at Clarke, smiling. "But before, I just want to talk about something."

"Go ahead."

"I love you, Clarke. More than anything and you've been here when I needed you. I know this will sound really cheesy, but I can't imagine my future without you." She took a deep breath. "I just want to know how you feel about… gay marriage. I am not proposing to you right now, you deserve a better proposal than this, but I need to know where you stand."

"You would like to marry me?" Lexa could tell that Clarke was surprised. A lot.

"Perhaps someday. I don't mean to scare you, just… inform you that I would love you to be mine."

"I would love that too." She leaned to kiss Lexa's lips. "I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too."

"So… someday?"

Clarke giggled and wrapped her hands around the brunette's waist. "Someday… and don't think that you can be the only one proposing, Lexa Woods." She let go of Lexa and grabbed her purse, pulling out a tiny black box. "Honestly, I've been thinking about it for a while and… I saw how happy Octavia was with Lincoln."

"Clarke –" She was interrupted by a passionate kiss, which Lexa deepened instantly.

The kiss broke and Lexa could feel Clarke's hands shaking a bit. Clarke looked into the green eyes and smiled. "I would kneel if I was not wearing this dress… but, there. Lexa Woods, all I want is to give you a lifetime of happiness. Will you marry me?"

Clarke saw the smile growing on Lexa's lips as she opened the box, revealing the beautiful ring. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled her for a long tender kiss. It was breath taking.

"Yes." They smiled at each other. "I want to marry you."

The blonde pulled the ring and put it around Lexa's finger. They kissed again and the taller woman pulled away, looking into Clarke's eyes. "I just want to ask you something."

"Anything."

Lexa disappeared for a moment, getting out of the room, letting Clarke think about what she wanted to ask her. When she came back with a tiny black box, same as the one she just held in front of Lexa, all her fears disappeared. She chuckle when Lexa asked her the same thing as she just did. "Clarke Griffin, love of my life... Will you marry me?"

"Yes. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

**There it is, the final chapter of this story. I am thinking of a sequel, something short, maybe for Clarke and Lexa's wedding, but I don't know. It depends of how you guys liked the story; if you enjoyed reading and would like to see a sequel of Green is the Warmest Color, please leave a review to let me know. I enjoy writing for myself, but it would encourage me to know a few of you would like to see this happen.**

**I enjoyed writing this fanfiction, even though I focused more on Clarke and Lexa's relationship in the latest chapters (and less for their job). I never thought I would have been able to write 20 chapters, but I am proud. I would also like to have opinions about the ending. **

**I currently have four other stories and I am working on another one, that I will publish sooner or later this week. Thank you for the comments and the follows/favourite!**


End file.
